et si
by YongYuanAiNi
Summary: Le Juge a tranché, Shaolan est devenu le nouveau Maître des cartes sans laisser la chance à Sakura de prouver sa valeur. Depuis, elle est hantée par ce jour où sa vie est redevenue normale...enfin... presque...Car une certaine Yuuko veut il apprendre à ma
1. 9 ans plus tard 1ère partie

__

La pleine lune était bien grosse ce soir là, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. Elle le voyait se tenant sur le toit du temple affrontant le Juge. Leur combat faisait rage, et elle, elle attendait son tour avec appréhension pour l'affrontement. Quand soudain tout s'arrêta…

- C'est fini. Tu as gagné. Moi le Juge choisi par Clow, je te nomme le Maître des Cartes.

-QUOI ?! Mais attends !! J'ai été choisi par Clow pour trouver un Maître et te l'apporter pour le Jugement!! J'ai CHOISI Sakura ! Tu DOIS l'affronter!!!

- C'est trop tard Kerberos. J'ai décidé que le nouveau Maître sera ce garçon. Je ne peux pas revenir sur mon choix. Shaolan est le nouveau Maître !

…………………………

NON!!!

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit en respirant brutalement. Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme regarda son réveil…6h45... Elle soupira de plus belle et se leva en appuyant sur l'objet pour éviter qu'il sonne. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche pensivement.

…9ans…ça faisait 9ans jour pour jour maintenant …Kéro était apparu dans sa vie du jour au lendemain tout comme il en était sortit. Elle avait l'impression que toute cette période de sa vie, où elle avait pratiqué la magie et risqué sa vie, n'avait été qu'un long, très long rêve.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain portant un jean et une chemise vert émeraude, qui faisait ressortir la couleur se ses yeux, et une serviette sur les épaules pour éviter de tremper sa chemise. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis ce jour là. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau des omoplates.

Elle sentit quelque chose se frotter à ses jambes en miaulant. Baissant les yeux, elle sourit en voyant son petit chaton réclamer des caresses à sa maîtresse.

- Bonjour toi, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, tu vas bien ?

Elle eu comme simple réponse un ronronnement satisfait par des caresses. Sakura émit un petit rire et le posa sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

Elle sortit du lait et lui en donna un peu. Le chaton je réjouit de cette attention en s'humectant les babines.

Sakura le regarda boire on bol de lait en le caressant. Elle rigola quand il le regarda avec ses petits yeux abattus disant qu'il n'en avait pas eu assez.

- Allons, mon petit Kéro, tu n'auras rien de plus ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça!!!

Elle attrapa le chaton qui émit un petit rugissement de mécontentement et le posa sur le petit balcon de la fenêtre du salon.

- Allez, prends un peu l'air, il faut que je me prépare, je dois bientôt partir en cours.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine où elle réchauffa les pancakes qu'elle avait en trop hier et se prépara un thé. Elle mangea rapidement, attrapa son sac et s'apprêta à sortir de son appartement quand son téléphone sonna.

- Allo ?

- comment ça va Kaijuu ?

-TOYA!!! Arrête un peu!! J'ai plus 10ans !

- Je sais, je sais!!

- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt le matin ?

- Si tôt ? J'avais oublié !

- C'n'est pas grave ! Bon tu veux quoi ? Parce que là je dois vraiment y aller sinon je vais louper mon premier cours.

- Ok ! Ok ! C'était pour te dire que papa et moi on ne pourra pas venir comme prévu ! On part pour l'Espagne pour un séminaire après on nous a demandé pour des fouilles en Amérique latine.

-WAW!! Et bien, on peut dire que vous chômez pas vous deux!! Ok ! Ce n'est pas encore sitôt qu'on se verra quoi!! Tan pis !

- Ça ira ?

- Bien sûre!! Allez bossez bien vous deux, fais la bis à papa, il faut vraiment que j'y aille là!!! À plus!!!

- Bye.

Elle raccrocha en soupirant. Depuis que son père avait repris les recherches, et que Toya était devenu son assistant, elle les voyait de moins en moins souvent. Mais bon ils adoraient ce qu'ils faisaient alors elle n'allait pas faire la petite fille !

Elle sortit de son appartement et couru pour atteindre le bus.

……………

La journée se passa sans encombre, enchaînant cours magistraux sur travaux pratiques et vis versa. Elle sortit de l'université en marchant tranquillement quand quelque un l'interpella.

- SAKURA-CHAN!!!

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noir geai et portant des lunettes courir vers elle.

- Kimihiro-kun!! Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- ça va ! Tes cours se sont bien passés ?

- Tu parles ! On s'est fait assommé par la politique, mais bon… Yuuko-sama voudrait que tu passes la voir aujourd'hui elle m'a dit que c'est important.

- Important tu dis…hum…j'ai me débrouiller, dis-lui qu'elle me paye mon dîner ce soir, je demanderais à 'Oyo de me libérer plus tôt, au moins tu viens de me donner une bonne raison pour éviter de trop me faire bombarder de photos !

- Elle te mène la vie dure!!!

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer!!! Mais bon, ça nous rappelle de bons souvenirs, et puis on est payé, alors je ne vais pas m'en plaindre!!!

- Ok alors je prévois un couvert de plus ce soir!! Bon, je te laisse, Himawari-chan et Domeki-kun m'attendent! A plus!

- A plus!

Elle le regarda partir rejoindre ses deux comparses devant les portes de la fac en souriant puis repris son chemin. Elle regarda sa montre.

-KYAAAAHHH!!! CHUI EN RETARD!!! 'Oyo va me tuer!!!

Elle se mit à courir à travers les rues bondées de Tokyo pour rejoindre la rame. 3 stations à attendre. La jeune femme sursauta quand elle entendit son portable sonner…d'une sonnerie qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle prit son téléphone, gênée, et accepta l'appelle.

-Al…

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS!! CA FAIT UNE DEMI HEURE QUE TU DEVRAIS ETRE LA!!!

-Bonjour 'Oyo! Moi aussi je vais bien!

-SAKI!!!!

-Désolée!!! Mais j'ai été retenue, je suis à une station, je serais là dans 10 minutes tout au plus!!!

- DEPECHES TOI!!!

-Ok! Ok! Bon je te laisse!!!

Elle raccrocha en soufflant de désespoir. Dès qu'il s'agissait de photo, Tomoyo devenait presque ….effrayante!!! Kaijuu quoi!

Une fois à la bonne station, elle descendit de la rame en vitesse et se précipita vers le studio de photo de sa meilleure amie, mais en tournant dans une des rues, elle bouscula une personne et se retrouva projeté à terre, assise.

La demoiselle grommela quelques mots contre sa maladresse et se releva en se massant un peu les fesses. Enfin, elle posa son regard vers la personne qu'elle a bousculé…ou plutôt les personnes. En effet elle avait bousculé un jeune homme qui lui-même avait bousculé un autre. Ils avaient d'ailleurs l'air de se disputer en se lançant des mots incompréhensibles pour la jeune femme.

- Euh… Est-ce que ça va?

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur dispute pour voir leur interlocutrice. Ils se relevèrent aussitôt pour s'excuser auprès de la demoiselle.

- Excusez-nous, mademoiselle, dit un homme aux cheveux chocolat, nous ne sommes pas d'ici, un peu perdu et on ne vous a pas vu venir.

Sakura le dévisagea curieusement. Ce grand homme de type asiatique avait les yeux d'une couleur ambrée, pas très répandu… il lui rappelait vaguement quelque un… Quant à l'autre, il était un peu plus petit que ce dernier avait une chevelure noire bleutée des yeux d'un bleu profond, de fines lunettes et avait un côté…européen mais asiatique aussi. Métisse quoi.

- Euh…Non… c'est moi qui m'excuse!! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais!!! Et je suis tellement maladr…

La sonnerie de son portable retentit de nouveau. Elle se précipita de décrocher avec appréhension.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES??? IL FAUT QUE JE VIENNE TE CHERCHER???

- …'Oyo…je, je suis là en bas de la rue, j'arrive tout de suite!!!

- RAMENNES TON DERRIERE!!!

Son amie raccrocha

- Désolée, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. .. Il y a un poste de police un peu plus loin, vous prenez la première à droite et allez tout droit, vous le trouverez sur la route, ils pourrons vous aider!

-Merci bien, mademoiselle, répliqua l'homme au regard ambré.

Elle les salua et repartit en courant. Elle passa les portes de studio en la faisant bien claquer.

-MOI VOILA!!!

-SAKI!!!

Telle un folle furieuse, une jeune femme, un peu plus grande que Sakura, au teint de perle, les yeux aux reflets améthyste et aux longs cheveux noir geai ondulés, se précipita sur la jeune femme et l'emmena dans une cabine, lui passant une tenue.

-Tu as plus de 40 minutes de retard, il est 17h et on doit encore faire la moitié de notre collection d'été!

Sakura ne dit rien, enfila sa tenue et partit sur le plateau pour la photo.

Après 2h de tir non-stop, Sakura demanda une pause, ne supportant plus de porter des talons!

Elle s'affala sur un siège et souffla de fatigue.

-'Oyo? On a bientôt fini?

- On a pas mal travaillé là, je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là aujourd'hui!

Tomoyo vint s'asseoir au côté de son amie.

- Saki, ça te dit de sortir ce soir? Naoko et Rika vont au Clover se soir, on se rejoint pour dîner

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais Kimihiro-kun m'a dit que Yuuko voulait me voir, alors je me suis inviter à dîner!

- AHAH!!! Est-ce qu'il y aurait de la magie là-dessous?

- J'en sais rien! Je verrais bien… au fait je t'ai pas dit! J'ai croisé deux étrangers en venant…

- A ouais, et ils étaient mignons?

-Hum… Plutôt pas mal… Il y en a un qui me disait vaguement quelque chose…Enfin bref! Il va falloir que j'y aille! Passe une bonne soirée ma belle!

- Toi aussi ! Et je veux tout savoir!

- Tchao!

La demoiselle sortit du studio direction le métro, elle sortit au bout de 5 stations pour prendre un bus. Une fois descendue, elle marcha tranquillement en longeant un vieux mur en bois. Puis elle vit une superbe grande et vieille maison, elle sourit en la voyant et entra à l'intérieur. Elle se fit accueillir joyeusement par deux petites filles.

-Saki!! Saki!!! Saki est là!!! Chantèrent-elle à tu tête.

- Bonjour Maru, bonjour Moro!!!

Elle leur fit une caresse sur la tête et les deux filles ronronnèrent comme des chats. Elles l'entraînèrent plus à l'intérieur quand une grande furie aux longs cheveux corbeau lui sauta dessus en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

- Oh ma petite Sakura!!! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue! Tu m'as manqué tu sais! Il faudrait que tu passes plus souvent, même Maru et Moro se demandait ce que tu devenais!!!

- Euh… Yuuko… on s'est vu il y a 3 semaines…et voudrais-tu bien me lâcher…J'étouffe!!!

Réalisant la situation, la femme la lâcha et repris ses esprits.

- Watanuki! Dit la dame aux papillons, tu vas pouvoir servir le dîner, la dernière invitée et là!

- OUI OUI!! Répondit le concerné.

Une petite de boule de poil noire aux longues oreilles et ayant une pierre bleue sur le front s'avança et salua la demoiselle. Celle-ci le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Sakura, avec Modoki Mokona dans ses bras suivit Yuuko dans le salon.

Elle écarta les yeux de surprise en voyant les deux inconnus de l'après midi dans le salon. Celui qu'elle semblait connaître la dévisageait surprit. Puis elle vit arriver d'un couloir une sorte de petit ours volant et un ange aux cheveux blancs. Son rêve lui revint en un éclair

- C'est impossible…murmura-t-elle

- Sakura, je te présente Eriol Hiiragizawa, la réincarnation de Clow Read et Shaolan Li, descendant de Clow et Maître des cartes…

Bonjour à tout le monde!!! Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas??? J'espère que tout le monde va bien!!!! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic reprenant la base de CCS en un peu modifié, il faut croire!!! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez envie de lire une nouvelle fic venant de mon petit cerveau!!!

Ben voilà après pratiquement 1 ans sans avoir rien publier me voilà!! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira car ça fait un petit moment que je pense à celle-ci!!!

Ben voilà tous à vos coms et à plus dans un nouveau chapitre!!!

Yong-chan pour vous servir!!!


	2. 9 ans plus tard 2ème partie

_**Salut tout le monde!!! Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis du temps pour vous poster ce second chapitre… mais bon… j'ai repris les cours, et surtout je m'étais mise à fond à un jeu vidéo : valkyrie profile 2 : Silmeria. Superbe!!! Depuis le temps que je voulais jouer à un valkyrie profile!!! Fin bref….je vais répondre à vos coms !!!**_

_**Bibi-chan : désolé si les fautes t'ont laissé un goût amer, j'ai d'ailleurs corrigé ce problème ( enfin…essayé) j'espère que ça ira mieux avec celui-là, si tu le lis! **_

_**Genzô Wakabayashi : merci pour cet enthousiasme. Dans la logique des choses Sakura et Eriol ne se connaissent pas. Je suis contente que le début t'ais plu, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi!**_

_**Ludivine : merci pour les encouragements! La réaction, tu ne la verras pas tout de suite, mais il y a moins une explication du pourquoi du comment !!! **_

_**Lino : désolée.. La suite arrive bien tard… j'espère que tu la liras quand même!**_

_**Celia18 : Shaolan aura le beau rôle c'est sûre mais…Sakura ne reste pas loin quand même !**_

_**Laura : aaaaaah! Shaolan est-il amoureux de Sakura…hum… je sais pas encore…**_

_**Shana : la suite est là ça y est!!! j'espère simplement qu'elle te plaira **_

_**SyanSyaoran : merci beaucoup pour cette review, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux , j'espère que tu continueras de me lire!!!**_

_**Bien voilà, sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture!!!**_

- SHAOLAAAN

- CA VA ! C'EST BON, J'ARRIVE !

Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux chocolat sortit d'une pièce en trombe pour dévaler les escaliers quelques mètres plus loin pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée de la grande demeure de la famille Li, à Hong-Kong. Une fois fait, il tourna sur sa droite et marcha d'un pas rapide vers le salon, là où on l'appelait.

- SHAOLAAAN

-C'EST BON, JE SUIS LA!…AIE !

- Ça, c'est pour ton retard, dit un jeune homme aux cheveux noir bleuté.

Shaolan passa se massa le crâne, là ou son ami l'avait frappé en râlant sur la mauvaise fois de celui-ci.

- En tout cas, on peut dire qu'Eriol te mène à la baguette ! Sortit un ours jaune volant avec de petites ailes blanches.

- Toi la peluche, on ne ta rien demandé ! Répliqua le concerné

- PELUCHE ?!

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous calmez tous les deux ?

Toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le salon se retournèrent pour adresser un salut respectueux à la personne qui venait de parlait. C'était une femme plutôt grande, fine, possédant des yeux d'un noir profond et une longue chevelure corbeau retenu en chignon par quatre baguettes. Elle portait une longue robe chinoise rose pâle avec une ceinture bleue. Cette femme inspirait le respect par sa simple vue, elle était d'ailleurs la chef d'un des clans les plus prestigieux de Chine, celui de la famille LI.

- Mère, dit Shaolan, je vous salue.

- Mon fils. Je vois que vous entendez à merveille tous les deux. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Nous devrions nous asseoir.

Shaolan et Eriol s'assirent. Sur les genoux d'Eriol vint se poser une sorte de petit chat aux ailes papillon nommé Spinel Sun. L'ours volant, appelé Kerberos et plus communément Kéro, se plaça sur l'épaule droite de Shaolan, à côté de la porte fenêtre qui se tenait au fond de la salle se tenait des sortes d'anges, un ayant un visage masculin, des yeux bleu translucide, une longue chevelure blanche, portant une tunique bleue et blanche et possédant deux immenses ailes dans le dos, se prénommant Yué. Le deuxième ange, répondant au nom de Ruby Moon était plus féminin, avec une longue chevelure flamboyante surélevé par deux petits chignons, des yeux rouge rubis, une robe chinoise noir au reflet bordeaux et dans le dos une parure d'aile de papillon.

La mère de Shaolan, possédant le nom de Yelan, s'assit en face des deux jeunes hommes.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous convoqué ? Demanda Eriol.

- Vous allez devoir partir pour Tokyo.

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua aussitôt Shaolan.

- Les sept orbes sceaux ont disparu, la barrière qui séparait les espaces temps est menacée de disparaître.

- Mais pourquoi aller jusqu'au Japon ? Vous avez repéré une orbe à Tokyo ? Demanda Yué

- Malheureusement non. Les orbes sceaux ne sont sûrement plus dans notre espace temps. Si vous devez allez à Tokyo, c'est pour rencontrer la Sorcière des dimensions. Elle vous permettra de voyager à travers les mondes.

- Je vois, dit Eriol, nous allons donc rencontrer Yuuko.

- C'est exact. Je vous ai réservé vos billets, vous partez demain matin. Vos gardiens viennent bien sûr avec vous. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Les filles et moi partons à Shanghai, régler des affaires avec la famille Tao sur ce problème.

- Bien mère.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et s'inclinèrent à la sortie de la maîtresse du clan.

- Tokyo… commença à dire le petit ours jaune, cela veut dire que nous allons au Japon !!! On va pouvoir rendre une petite visite à Sakura…

- Je ne crois pas, le coupa Shaolan, nous n'aurons pas le temps, et puis… après ce qu'il s'est passé…je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait nous revoir…

- Sakura… reprit Eriol… ce serait donc cette fameuse chasseuse de cartes dont Kéro n'arrête pas de parler… Je serais curieuse de voir à quoi elle ressemble…

- Eriol !!! S'indigna Shaolan. Il est hors de question qu'on passe la voir ! De toute façon elle n'habite pas à Tokyo… alors la question est réglée !

- ça va, ça va… pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça ! Conclut le concerné. Sur ce, nous devrions nous préparer !

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent donc se préparer…

………………………….

Ils arrivèrent au japon le lendemain en fin de matinée. Les deux anges avaient pris une forme humaine gardant la même tête. Quant aux deux petites bêtes volantes, elles se trouvaient cachées dans un panier. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas très chargés, se contentant seulement d'un sac en bandoulière chacun ainsi que leurs deux gardiens qui pouvaient se montrer à vue.

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport pour prendre un taxi direction le centre ville.

- Tokyo, cela faisait longtemps… dit Shaolan

- Depuis la chasse aux cartes… répliqua Yué.

- Oui…Depuis la chasse aux cartes… répéta pensivement le jeune homme.

Le magicien sortit de ses pensées pour proposer de s'arrêter quelque part pour manger. Tous acquièrent et entrèrent dans un petit restaurant.

Ils en sortirent deux heures plus tard et partirent à la recherche de la demeure de la Sorcière des dimensions avec les indications que leur avait laissé Yelan…

Le problème c'est qu'ils avaient du mal à s'orienter dans la grande ville qu'était Tokyo. Vagabondant d'une rue à l'autre se disputant en chinois oubliant totalement le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus en Chine; se faisant dévisager par tous les passants.

Ils firent une pause dans un parc, puis décidèrent de se séparer pour mieux se repérer et avoir du coup plus de chance de trouver leur chemin. Les gardiens partirent d'un côté laissant les deux magiciens se débrouiller entre eux. Ils repartirent donc à la recherche de leur chemin.

- J'y comprends rien, j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond ! Sortit Shaolan.

- Passe moi la carte ! Je vais prendre la relève, vu comment on avance avec toi, on y est encore pour un siècle. Dit alors Eriol, lui arrachant la carte des mains.

- HEY !!! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir ? Tu n'es jamais venu au Japon !

- Ben, vu comment, toi qui as habité ici pendant un petit bout de temps tu t'en sors, peut-être qu'un pauvre petit anglais pourrait mieux s'en sortir !

- QUOI?! REPETE CA UN PEU???

Et ils continuèrent leur route tout en se disputant …

BAM

Eriol, qui se trouvait devant vint de se cogner contre une personne et tomba en arrière…

…sur Shaolan.

- Espèce d'imbécile, tu pourrais au moins regarder ou tu vas ! Grogna Shaolan

- Oh c'est bon, répliqua le concerné, si tu arrêtais de me prendre la tête, ce ne serait pas arrivé !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as deux pieds gauches !

- répète ça, un peu???

- Euh… Est-ce que ça va ?

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur dispute se rendant enfin compte de la personne qu'ils avaient bousculée. Ils se relevèrent aussitôt pour s'excuser auprès de la demoiselle.

- Excusez-nous, mademoiselle, reprit tout de suite Shaolan en japonais, nous ne sommes pas d'ici, un peu perdu et on ne vous a pas vu venir.

La jeune femme les regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle devait voir des étrangers. Ils en profitèrent pour la scruter aussi. Elle était assez grande, de longs cheveux châtain clair ondulés, de grands yeux vert émeraude qui ressortait beaucoup grâce à sa chemise verte.

- Euh…Non… c'est moi qui m'excuse ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! Et je suis tellement maladr…

Une sonnerie de portable retentit ils virent la demoiselle sortir précipitamment son téléphone pour décrocher. L'autre personne au bout du fil avait l'air furieuse, ils entendaient d'ailleurs son cri sortant du portable.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES??? IL FAUT QUE JE VIENNE TE CHERCHER???

- …'Oyo…je, je suis là en bas de la rue, j'arrive tout de suite!!!

- RAMENNES TON DERRIERE!!!

Son amie raccrocha.

- Désolée, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. .. Il y a un poste de police un peu plus loin, vous prenez la première à droite et allez tout droit, vous le trouverez sur la route, ils pourront vous aider!

-Merci bien, mademoiselle, remercie Shaolan.

Elle les salua et repartit en courant. Shaolan la suivit des yeux.

- On n'est même pas là une journée que tu as déjà trouvé une proie ?! Lui sortit Eriol

- Ne commence pas ! C'est pas ça ! J'ai comme l'impression de la connaître…

Le portable d'Eriol retentit et celui-ci le décrocha tout de suite.

-C'est Spinel, on a trouvé comment faire pour aller chez la Sorcière. Vous êtes où ?

- Bonne question tiens… Shaolan, on est où ?

- Pas très loin de la tour de Tokyo.

- Donc nous sommes près de la tour de Tokyo.

- On vous rejoint là bas, on y sera dans dix minutes !

- Ok à tout de suite.

Le jeune homme raccrocha il expliqua la situation à son ami et partirent en direction de la tour.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoint par leurs gardiens et partirent vers leur destination. Ils arrivèrent devant une immense vieille bâtisse. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par deux petites filles, l'une aux cheveux bleu et l'autre aux cheveux rose.

- Les invités sont arrivés !

- Les invités sont arrivés !

Elles sautillèrent autour des nouveaux arrivants en les faisant avancer vers le salon.

- Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !

Ils se trouvèrent sans vraiment avoir comprit assis devant un kotasu et un femme allongée dans une banquette aux long cheveux noir corbeau, des yeux tout aussi sombre et portant un kimono noir orné de papillons violets.

- vous en avez mis du temps ! Reprit la femme

- Excusez notre retard, nous avons eu un peu de mal à trouver notre chemin dit Eriol.

- Ce n'est rien… alors…voilà donc la réincarnation de Clow Read et le nouveau Maître des cartes.

- Nous sommes enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, Sorcière des dimensions, répliqua Shaolan

- Voyons, appelles-moi Yuuko ! WATANUKI, APPORTES DONC A BOIRE !

- J'ARRIVE !!!

Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noir tout comme ses vêtements portant des lunettes, une blouse blanche ainsi qu'un foulard de la même couleur dans les cheveux, arriva avec du saké et quelques sodas . Il déposa sur la table et repartit aussitôt de là où il venait.

- Maru, Moro, reprit la Sorcière, allez avec les gardiens dans la cour arrière, il faut que je m'entretienne avec leurs maîtres.

Les gardiens suivirent les deux filles sans broncher laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls avec la Sorcière.

- Yelan m'a explique la situation. Malheureusement, je ne peux utiliser mon pouvoir pour vous.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Shaolan

- Mon pouvoir peut certes vous permettre de voyager à travers les dimensions, mais il reste assez aléatoire, vous n'arriveriez pas forcément dans une dimension où se trouve une orbe. De plus vous n'avez pas la capacité de pouvoir les détecter me semble-t-il. Vous devez retrouver les orbes au plus vite, donc vous devez pouvoir aller directement dans les dimensions où se trouve les orbes. De plus j'ai besoins de toute ma puissance pour maintenir l'ordre dimensionnel avec d'autres Sorciers en attendant que vous les retrouviez.

- Que nous proposez vous donc ? Dit Eriol

- Et bien…depuis quelques années maintenant, j'ai pris une magicienne sous mon aile et lui apprend à développer ses pouvoirs.

- Je croyais que la Sorcière des dimensions ne prenait pas d'apprentis ?! S'étonna Eriol

- Exact… Cependant, il y a chez cette magicienne un impressionnant potentiel, d'ailleurs, elle pourrait sérieusement devenir ma remplaçante. Elle ne se rend pas du tout compte de la grandeur de sa puissance. Elle partira avec vous. Elle est capable de sentir les puissances magiques qui existe dans les dimensions et est capable de voyager à travers celles-ci par elle-même. Elle vous sera d'une grande utilité.

- Et quand vous nous la présenterez vous ? S'enquit Shaolan

- Elle vient dîner avec nous ce soir pour vous rencontrer… enfin…

-Saki!! Saki!!! Saki est là!!! Entendirent-ils chanter dans le couloir de l'entrée. Aussitôt la Sorcière se leva et se précipita à l'extérieur de salon.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard perplexe et attendirent que leur hôte revienne donc avec cette fameuse magicienne. Mais Shaolan sentait un grand malaise lui parcourir… en effet, les deux filles avaient dit Saki, et il était sûr d'avoir entendu le nom de Sakura par Yuuko…Non, c'était impossible que ce fut la même…enfin…

- Watanuki ! Dit la dame aux papillons, tu vas pouvoir servir le dîner, la dernière invitée et là !

- OUI OUI ! Répondit le concerné.

Quel ne furent pas leur surprise en voyant devant eux l'inconnue qu'ils avaient bousculée plus tôt. Elle sembla toute aussi surprise de les voir ici. Puis leurs gardiens revinrent dans le salon, les deux anges ayant repris leur véritable forme.

- C'est impossible…murmura la jeune femme

- Sakura, je te présente Eriol Hiiragizawa, la réincarnation de Clow Read et Shaolan Li, descendant de Clow et Maître des cartes.

- Shaolan, Eriol, je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto, la magicienne dont je vous parlais…

_**Voilà…une petite phrase de plus!!! Bon maintenant que la base est posée, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses!!! Je m'excuse si jamais vous avez vu des fautes d'orthographes (vous en verrez sûrement) j'ai du mal à en voir certaines je crois… j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plus et ben je vous dit à la prochaine! **_

_**Bissss**_

_**Yong-chan **_


	3. explications

_**Salut tout le monde!!! Joyeux Noël, un peu en retard !**_

_**J'espère que cette fête a été magique pour vous aussi!**_

_**Je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre qui se montre un peu cours d'ailleurs, mais j'ai attendu d'être tranquillement en vacances.**_

_**Merci en tout cas pour tous vos commentaires et reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, j'aime beaucoup l'engouement que vous avez pour ma fic et j'espère que ça va continuer!!!!**_

_**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre!**_

- C'est impossible…murmura la jeune femme

- Sakura, je te présente Eriol Hiiragizawa, la réincarnation de Clow Read et Shaolan Li, descendant de Clow et Maître des cartes.

- Shaolan, Eriol, je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto, la magicienne dont je vous parlais…

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, elle avait d'ailleurs faillit lâcher Modoki Mokona de ses bras. Le Maître des cartes restait pétrifié par sa surprise aussi.

- MA PITCHOUNE ADOREE!!!

L'ours jaune volant se précipita vers la demoiselle pour se frotter abondamment sur sa joue.

- Alors c'est donc elle la fameuse Sakura, répliqua Eriol.

La jeune femme caressa Kerberos d'une main en le saluant puis, après avoir déposé Modoki sur le kotasu, respira un bon coup avant de se tourner vers la Sorcière des dimensions qui avait l'air particulièrement amusée par la scène.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes?

- Et si on s'asseyait pour pouvoir discuter de tout ça calmement.

Tous acquiescèrent et s'assirent autour de la table basse. Watanuki arriva avec le début du repas et s'installa près de Sakura. La disposition fut donc ainsi, Yuuko au milieu avec à sa gauche Sakura et Watanuki, puis à sa droite Shaolan et Eriol. Les deux anges se tenaient debout derrière leur maître, Spinel assis sur l'épaule d'Eriol, quant à Kéro il se disputait avec Modoki pour une place à côté de Sakura.

Le repas commença tendu, Shaolan n'osant trop regarder Sakura, Eriol mangeant tranquillement tout comme Yuuko, Sakura et Watanuki discutant de leur journée de fac.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait entrer dans le vif du sujet? Demanda la réincarnation de Clow.

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Sakura.

Depuis le début du repas, Sakura et Shaolan arrivèrent enfin à se regarder fixement.

- Bien, reprit Yuuko, Sakura, j'aimerais que tu aides ces deux jeunes gens dans leur mission. Comme tu l'as sans doute constatée, tu as remarqué des troubles spatio-temporels.

- exact, acquiesça la demoiselle.

- L'espace temps est régenté par des sphères possédant de grands pouvoir, appelé des orbes sceaux, expliqua la Dame aux papillons. Il y en existe sept en tout : le feu, la terre, l'eau, l'air, le métal, le tonnerre, la glace. Ces orbes sceaux possèdent des gardiens correspondant à leur élément. Il y a quelque mois de cela, les gardiens, par on ne sait quel sort, ont complètement perdu leur contrôle et se sont dispersés à travers les dimensions avec leurs orbes sceaux. Nous avons tenu un conseil exceptionnel il y a deux jours à Londres pour faire le point de la situation, il a été décidé d'envoyer le Maître des cartes ainsi que la réincarnation de Clow Read en mission pour récupérer les orbes sceaux. Mais cela n'aura rien d'une partie de plaisir.

- Il nous faudra donc combattre les gardiens… dits Shaolan.

- Plus que les combattre, reprit Yuuko, les dompter. Les gardiens sont des êtres à part entière, mais qui ont perdu toute raison, vous allez rencontrer des bêtes féroces, à vous de faire en sorte de gagner leur confiance.

- Ok…interrompit Sakura…Mais, je peux savoir ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire?

- Bien… reprit la Sorcière, je ne vais pas pouvoir les aider à voyager dans les dimensions, et il se trouve que tu possèdes une connexion particulière avec les éléments, tu arrives à sentir les flux magiques à travers les dimensions, ce qui te permet de pouvoir savoir où aller exactement…

- Tu veux que je parte avec eux?!

- Sakura, réfléchis! Tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance qui peut accomplir cette tâche avec eux. Tu dois le faire…

- Et comment je vais faire pour la fac? On vient à peine de commencer! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi je ne vis pas avec la magie!!!

La jeune femme avait presque hurlée en disant cela tout en se levant…

La magie… C'était presque devenu tabou pour elle… Rien que le fait de se retrouver devant son ex rival et ses gardiens lui faisait mal au cœur, sans vraiment le vouloir… Elle avait réussit à tirer un trait sur la magie, mais la page n'était pas tournée complètement. C'était vrai qu'elle en pratiquait encore. Ça lui arrivait de partir en expédition dans une autre dimension avec d'autres magiciens mais elle ne savait que voyager d'une dimension à l'autre et avec ses prémonitions c'est tout ce qu'elle possédait, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne pouvait ni se défendre, ni attaquer avec sa magie… En gros, cela ne lui servait pas à grand-chose. Elle avait réussi à se mettre en tête qu'elle devait poursuivre une voie normale, elle avait entreprit des études d'histoire du monde pour pouvoir à son tour rejoindre l'équipe de son père car sa famille, c'était ce qui comptait plus que tout pour elle.

Elle se sentait frustrée, mais reprit le contrôle en respirant un bon coup et s'assit.

- Ai-je le droit de réfléchir à tout ça? Demanda-t-elle

- Bien sûre répondit Yuuko.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir, s'excusa et sortit dans le jardin prendre de l'air pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la terrasse, soupira en regardant le ciel bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles.

La revoilà devant un dilemme, magie ou vie normale? Quoi faire? En même temps, pensait-elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester passive à ce qu'il se passait, si les orbes sceaux ne retournaient pas à leurs place, les conséquences risquaient d'être très grave, les mondes risquaient d'être déstabilisés voire même de disparaître. L'équilibre dimensionnel serait rompu!

La jeune femme soupira de nouveau. Yuuko ne lui laisser pas trop le chois, il était hors de question qu'elle ne fasse rien, elle se devait de partir avec eux… Il faut croire qu'elle n'aurait jamais une vie toute simple.

Sakura se leva et retourna calmement dans le salon. Elle fit glisser la porte et retourna s'assoire à sa place sans un mot. Les autres n'avaient rien dit non plus en la voyant revenir, attendant simplement a réponse.

La demoiselle soupira une dernière fois avant de donner sa réponse.

- J'accepte… mais il me faut du temps pour me préparer, il faut que je trouve une bonne excuse pour la fac et que j'en touche quelques mots à 'Oyo et à ma famille. Je pense qu'on pourra partir après demain, ça me laisse une journée pour tout régler.

- Moi ça me va, s'exprima Eriol. Cela nous laissera le temps aussi pour pouvoir voir de quoi nous allons avoir besoin pour entamer se voyage.

- Très bien, reprit la Dame aux Papillons, et bien tout est réglé…Sauf un petit détail…

La Sorcière se tourna vers Sakura avec un petit sourire qui ne plut guère à la demoiselle qui sentait venir quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas forcément apprécier.

- Shaolan et Eriol n'ont pas d'endroit pour dormir, dit la femme, et je ne puis les garder ici…

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je les emmène dans mon appart?! S'exclama Sakura

- On ne veut pas déranger, enchaîna Shaolan, on a de quoi se payer l'hôtel

- Il est hors de question que vous alliez à l'hôtel, reprit la Sorcière, et puis…cela vous permettrait de mieux vous entendre…allez Saki… tu ne vas tout de même pas les laisser dormir à l'hôtel?

- Tu es infernale Yuuko…Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Yuuko cria de joie en agrippant Sakura afin de lui faire une grosse bise sur la joue. Maru et Moro se mirent à crier de joie aussi contentes de ses effusions de joies.

Après tout ceci, les trois jeunes gens ainsi que leurs gardiens qui reprirent leur forme discrète sortir de chez la Sorcière des dimensions.

- Et bien, elle est toujours comme ça? Demanda Eriol

-Oh, là, elle était plutôt calme et sérieuse, répondit Sakura.

La jeune femme prit la tête et les guida jusqu'à chez elle. Le chemin se déroula dans un silence pesant, personne ne sachant que dire. Arrivés à son appartement, Sakura ouvrit la porte, déposa ses clés dans la soucoupe posée sur le meuble à deux tiroirs marron près de la porte.

-allez y entrez…

Du miaulement se font entendre et la demoiselle se baissa tout de suite pour récupérer un petit chat dans ses bras.

-Oh mon pauvre Kéro, tu dois mourir de faim.

Elle se dirigea vers son frigo pour trouver de quoi nourrir le chat. Eriol, Shaolan et les gardiens entrèrent timidement dans le petit appartement de Sakura, le regardant de part et d'autre. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et attendirent patiemment que Sakura en ait finit avec son chat. Elle vint les rejoindre quelque instant plus tard, laissant son chat manger tranquillement.

- Il est sympa ton appart, dit Eriol

- Merci, se contenta-t-elle de répondre

Le chat, ayant fini de manger, voulu rejoindre les genoux de sa maîtresse mais quand il vit deux boules de poil volantes, il monta sur la table basse pour pouvoir les atteindre. Sakura le récupéra dans sa tentative et le posa sur ses genoux.

- Kéro, tu ne vas pas embêter nos invités!

- Tu l'as appelé comme moi?

- Oui, ta compagnie m'a manqué et il a la même couleur de pelage que toi, alors je l'ai baptisé de ton nom.

-Ouach! Pitchoun, ça me fais plaisir…toi aussi tu m'as manqué!

Le petit ours volant voulu s'approcher de Sakura mais le chat commença couiner de mécontentement de son approche, ce qui le fit reculer et fit rire tout le monde.

- Comment ça se passe pour la nuit? Demanda Shaolan qui lui se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Ben, je n'ai que le canapé à vous proposer, il fait clic clac. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir dans le même lit?

- Je pense qu'on va pouvoir le faire répondit Eriol…quoi que Shaolan ronfle comme un buffle…

-Quoi?! Tu peux parler, toi t'arrêtes pas de parler dans ton sommeil, pas très agréable non plus!

- Répète un peu ça???

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à se disputer jusqu'au moment où Sakura éclata de rire. Ils se mirent à rire avec elle et l'atmosphère parut beaucoup plus légère après cela. Sakura partit faire sa toilette puis laissa la place à Shaolan puis Eriol. Elle leur donna des draps pour pouvoir faire le lit, et leur souhaita bonne nuit après s'être assuré que le clic clac avait été correctement déplié.

- Eh ben Kéro, dit-elle en s'adressant à son chat, je crois que je viens de me fourrer dans une histoire pas possible…cependant…je crois qu'elle va être passionnante.

Elle embrassa son chat sur le haut de sa tête, le plaça au bout de son lit puis éteignit sa lumière et s'endormit profondément…

_**Et voilà, fini!!! J'espère que cela vous a plu! Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver en janvier, il est déjà en cours d'élaboration! Voilà, lâchez vous sur les commentaires et reviews et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fins d'année!!!!**_

_**Bisss**_

_**YongYuanAiNi!!!**_


	4. préparations

**Bonjour tout le monde!!! Je sais, je sais, je suis IMPARDONNABLE!!! Je publie ça décidément très très tard! Je crois que ma flemmagite aigue est revenue en avant!!!(rire) mais bon comme le dit le dicton mieux vaut tard que jamais, non!!! Mais bon enfin voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire la suite!!!**

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla avec beaucoup de mal. Elle s'étira longuement assise dans son lit puis sortit de sa chambre, encore dans sa brume matinale. Elle avança un peu à tâtons dans son couloir pour arriver dans son salon, ne prenant pas conscience du bruit de douche qui émanait de sa salle de bain. Elle sentit d'ailleurs une bonne odeur de pancakes tout chaud ainsi que de chocolat chaud et de thé. Elle arriva au niveau du bar, vit un journal traîner sur le bar, le prit avant de faire le contour du bar pour passer sur le côté cuisine.

- Bonjour, bien dormi?

Ces mots, prononcés par une voie masculine, sortirent tout de suite la jeune femme de son brouillard pour se trouver devant un Shaolan entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Sakura écarquilla les yeux restant d'abord muette devant lui, surprise de retrouver un homme devant ses fourneaux puis poussa un cri de surprise se qui fit rappliquer Eriol, qui venait juste finir de se doucher, ruisselant d'eau avec une serviette autour de la taille comme simple apparat, se qui fit crier encore plus fort la demoiselle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à la pitchoune?

Kerberos arriva auprès des trois jeunes gens, inquiet de ce qu'il se passait. La demoiselle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et se rendit compte qu'il y avait encore d'autres personnes dans son appartement. Elle se souvint alors de ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se frottant une main derrière sa tête, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là!!!

Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse à son annonce.

- Et bien pitchoune, au moins, tu n'as pas changé de ce côté-là, peuchère! _(nda : si, si Kéro le dit dans ccs, mais seulement dans le manga!)_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda la concernée

- Ben, toujours aussi tête en l'air!

- Répète un peu?

Le ton menaçant de la jeune femme se fit soutenir par une fourchette qu'elle avait attrapée au passage sur le bar qu'elle pointa dangereusement vers l'ours volant. Celui-ci parti se cacher derrière son maître sous l'hilarité de chacun.

Une fois les éclats de rire fini, Eriol retourna à la salle de bain se changer, Shaolan finit de préparer le petit déjeuner avec l'aide de Sakura. Ces deux derniers s'assirent côte à côte quand Eriol revint de la salle de bain, qui lui s'assit devant eux, de l'autre côté du bar. Kéro et Spinel se posèrent au milieu d'eux pour profiter aussi des pancakes quant aux deux anges, ils restèrent silencieusement en retrait près de la fenêtre.

Sakura soupira d'aise en mangeant son petit déjeuné.

- J'avais oublié à quel point tes pancakes étaient délicieux, lança-t-elle

- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit le concerné

- Comment ça? Intervint Eriol, Shao t'aurait fait à manger?

- Oui fut un temps! Répondit la jeune magicienne, une fois, durant notre chasse aux cartes, mon père et mon frère n'étaient pas à la maison du week-end, on avait combattu…je sais plus laquelle! Mais bon j'ai atterri tout droit dans le lac du parc dans lequel on se trouvait. Li-kun habitant à côté, il m'a proposé de passer chez lui pour me changer avant que j'attrape froid. Pendant que je me changeais, il avait préparé un vrai festin, de la cuisine chinoise, c'était encore meilleur qu'au resto!

Elle s'arrêta de parler voyant l'air surpris d'Eriol et embarrassé de Shaolan.

-Euh…quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

- Oh, non, rien du tout rassure-toi, répondit Eriol, je trouve juste surprenant qu'il t'ai préparé à mangé aussi facilement, parce que nous on doit pratiquement se mettre à le supplier pour qu'il le fasse. Il faut croire que quand il était plus jeune, il était plus serviable !

Sa tirade lui valu un magnifique coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de son cher ami. La réincarnation de Clow émit un petit cris se souffrance ce qui fait rire Sakura.

- Au fait, depuis quand vis-tu à Tokyo Kinomoto-chan? Demanda Shaolan pour changer la conversation

-Depuis cette année seulement. Avant j'habitais chez 'Oyo, enfin je veux dire Tomoyo. Mais comme je suis maintenant en études supérieures, j'ai décidé de me lancée toute seule!

- Mais, et ton père et ton frère? Enchérit Kéro

- Toya travaille avec papa maintenant. Ça va faire trois ans maintenant que nous ne vivons plus ensemble. Mon père a repris son travail de chercheur dans les fouilles. Mon frère est devenu son assistant. Ils sont tout le temps en vadrouille! Alors on a vendu la maison l'année dernière pour acheter cet appart à Tokyo pour que je sois plus près de l'université. La vente n'a pas été sans mal pour nous, on y avait tellement de souvenir, puis c'était la maison dans laquelle on avait vécu avec maman avant sa mort. La page a eu du mal à se tourner, mais bon, il le fallait. C'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs ça m'a permis aussi de mieux me resituer moi-même et de vraiment tourner la page de la chasse aux cartes.

- Je suis désolé…reprit Shaolan

- C'est pas ta faute tu sais, fallait bien que je me fasse une raison! Répliqua la jeune femme. Et puis, c'n'est pas plus mal comme ça, crois moi! Quoi que je me dis que si j'étais devenue la maîtresse des cartes, Yuuko me lâcherait un peu les baskets!

- Sinon, tu as entrepris quoi comme étude? Demanda Eriol

- Des études d'histoire ancienne! J'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir aider mon père sur les fouilles. Ce n'est pas le tout mais le temps passe, il faut que j'aille m'habiller et je dois passer à l'université ce matin pour régler le problème de mes futures absences!

La jeune femme se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Les deux jeunes hommes finirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Sakura sortit dix minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un jean noir et d'un pull blanc.

- Je reviendrais à midi, si vous voulez on pourra manger ensemble! Dit-elle tout en enfilant ses baskets près de la porte.

- Ok, ça nous va, répondit Shaolan

- Pendant ce temps, reprit Eriol, nous allons préparer notre départ, on se retrouve donc ici à midi.

- Ok, bon j'y vais, à plus!

La demoiselle enfila sa veste, attrapa son sac et sortit de l'appartement. Elle se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Une fois dans le bus elle descendit quelques arrêts plus loin pour arriver à une station de métro. Elle prit donc le train et descendit à l'arrêt de l'université.

- HEY! SAKURA-CHAN!!!

La concernée se retourna et vit arriver en courrant vers elle Watanuki.

- Kimihiro-kun! Bonjour!

- Bonjour. Alors tu as vraiment l'attention de partir?

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, ils n'ont aucun moyen de voyager sans moi, vu que Yuuko ne peut pas leur permettre de voyager par eux-mêmes et que Mokona est encore en mission avec Kamui et Tsubaru.

- Je vois… Ça va te faire bizarre de reprendre un peu de service, ça faisait un moment que tu ne voyageais plus.

- C'est vrai…J'espère simplement que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main! Tu devrais y aller, tu risques de manquer le début de ton premier cours! Moi il faut que j'aille au secrétariat régler le problèmes de mes absences!

- Ok, je viendrais vous saluer demain matin avant votre départ chez Yuuko.

Le jeune homme salua Sakura et prit la direction des bâtiments de cours. Sakura elle partit vers la gauche pour contourner le campus afin d'atteindre le fond où se situe le bâtiment administratif.

- Alors Shao, t'es prêt?

- C'est bon, j'arrive!

Shaolan sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé et d'un pull vert clair. Il fusilla du regard son ami qui l'attendait assit sur le canapé du salon, lui était vêtu d'un jean et un pull noir. Le jeune homme se positionna devant Eriol pour l'inciter à se lever. Celui-ci le fit aussitôt et ils sortirent de l'appartement, laissant leurs gardiens dedans.

- Bon alors, par quoi on commence? Demanda Shaolan

- On devrait peut-être retourner chez Yuuko, elle devrait pouvoir nous aider dans notre inventaire.

Le Maître des cartes acquiesça et ils partirent donc dans la direction de la maison de la Sorcière des dimensions.

Dans les alentours de midi, les deux magiciens arrivèrent à l'appartement. Sakura arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ferma la porte en soupirant de soulagement

- Tout c'est bien passé? Demanda Eriol

- Ouais, on peut dire ça, je leur ai inventé une excuse bidon comme quoi mon père étant malade, je devais aller le rejoindre pour quelques mois… J'ai plus qu'à demander à Yuuko qu'elle me fasse des justificatifs.

- Yuuko te fait des faux justificatifs??? S'étonna Shaolan

- Ben, quoi, j'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mes études il faut bien que je me couvre pour pouvoir « sauver le monde »! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on doit faire?

- Elle a pas tord! Répliqua Eriol

- Je sais, répondit Shaolan.

- C'est pas tout mais moi je meuuuuuuurs de faim!!! Sortit en trombe Kerberos

Des miaulements d'approbation du chaton de Sakura se fit entendre aussi

- Et ben…deux Kéro, deux estomac sur pattes!!! Sortit Sakura

L'ours volant s'indigna alors que le chaton regarda sans comprendre les trois amis riant aux éclats.

- Je propose qu'on commande quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait assez pour tout le monde!

Tout le monde s'accorda sur cette proposition. Sakura téléphona à un traiteur pour se faire livrer des portions de nouilles à domicile.

Le repas se massa dans la bonne humeur sans contrainte, Sakura et Kéro se remémorant leurs bons moments tout en racontant quelques anecdotes sur la chasse aux cartes en compagnie de Shaolan.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard ils finirent de manger et les deux jeunes hommes firent la vaisselle pendant que Sakura était au téléphone. Elle reposa le combiné, exaspérée.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Shaolan

- C'était 'Oyo, je vais la voir cet après midi, elle veut à tout prix faire une 'petite' séance photo….

- Elle est toujours aussi folle de mode? Demanda Kerberos

- Pire…Elle est devenue créatrice et photographe! Moi je me suis laissée embobiner pour lui servir de mannequin…Vous voulez peut-être venir? Sauf si vous avez autre chose à faire, ça vous changera un peu les idées!

- On ne voudrait pas déranger! Répliqua Shaolan

- Moi je suis partant! Répondit Eriol.

- QUOI?! Reprit Shaolan

- Ben quoi? Dit le concerné, elle nous a bien invité, non? Ben moi je suis partant pour l'accompagner et puis, dit-il plus bas pour que seul Shaolan puisse entendre, ça ne te dit pas de la voir en pleine action? Et si ça se trouve, on la verra dans des tenus sexy…

-Tu veux arrêter un peu tes âneries?! Sortit le jeune chinois un peu trop fort

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Sakura

- Rien! Rien!!! Reprit tout de suite Shaolan, on accepte la proposition!

-Génial, ben on va y aller, je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais vaut mieux pas faire trop pas faire patienter 'Oyo au risque de la voir sortir de ses gonds, et une Tomoyo hystérique, je préfère éviter!

Ils se préparèrent et partirent tous les trois en direction du studio de Tomoyo. Aussitôt entrée dans le studio, Sakura fut enlevé par une tornade brune sans que personne ne puisse faire quoique se soit.

- Ah! Te voilà, tu arrives juste à temps, justement je viens de finir cinq nouvelles tenus et…

Tomoyo s'arrêta de traîner Sakura, s'immobilisa un instant et se retourna pour faire face aux deux jeunes hommes qui accompagnaient son amie

- Ma foi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ramenais du monde, qui plus est deux grands beaux mâles!

- 'Oyo!!! Ne te méprends pas! Je te présente Eriol Hiiragizawa et Shaolan Li.

- Li-kun!!! C'est pas vrai!! Ouah!!! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici, au Japon? Oh non, ne dis rien…Il y a de la magie là-dessous, pas vrai? Alors, Saki, t'es repartis en mission? C'est pour ça que Yuuko voulais te voir hier? Et…

-Du calme, du calme 'Oyo! On va tout t'expliquer mais respire un peu!

- Oui, tu as raison. J'en oublie même les bonnes manières! Bonjour, je m'appelle Tomoyo Dadouiji! Enchantez de vous connaître!

- c'est nous qui sommes heureux de vous connaître! Répondit aussitôt Eriol en lui faisant un baise main.

- Oh! Charmeur en plus!

- Ce sont les bonnes manières anglaises, je suis métisse, à moitié anglais, à moitié chinois. J'ai été élevé en Angleterre.

- Ma foi…mais bon, venez donc vous asseoir, vous m'expliquerez tout pendant la séance. Allez Saki! Va te changer, je vais t'aider!

Elle reprit son amie par le bras et la tira vers le paravent qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tomoyo laissa son amie pour préparer le matériel de photo pendant que les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis sur la petite banquette du studio.

- Alors, demanda Tomoyo, vous avez besoin de Sakura pour quoi?

- Bien, commença Shaolan, nous devons voyager à travers les différentes dimensions. Nous sommes donc venu demander de l'aide à la Sorcière des Dimensions qui nous nous a indiqué l'aide de Kinomoto-chan pour notre mission.

- Votre mission…qui est?

- Nous devons retrouver les cinq orbes sceaux qui régissent la séparation des dimensions, expliqua Eriol. Yuuko-sama nous a dit que Kinomoto-chan pouvait ressentir les influences élémentaires à travers les dimensions, ces orbes sont régis par les pouvoirs élémentaires. Elle nous est donc d'une aide considérable.

- JE SUIS PRETE!!!

Sakura sortit de derrière le paravent vêtue d'une longue robe verte serré au niveau de la poitrine, s'évasant jusqu'aux genoux et d'escarpin couleur or.

Elle s'avança vers le centre le la pièce là où elle devait poser pour les photos.

- Très bien, ma petite Saki, on n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Après une trentaine de prises et cinq changements de vêtements, Sakura souffla enfin en se laissant tomber de la banquette auprès des deux hommes.

- Tu étais superbe! Complimenta Eriol

- C'est vrai? Merci beaucoup Hiiragizawa-kun. Mais tout ça c'est grâce au talent d 'Oyo.

-Oh je ne fais que les vêtements, sans le mannequin, ça ne vaut rien! Dit Tomoyo en arrivant avec des jus de fruits. Et puis, ma petite Saki est tellement mignonne, je n'aurais pas pu avoir meilleur mannequin qu'elle.

- C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, reprit Shaolan, tu a toujours pris Kinomoto-chan en mannequin, le nombre de costumes que tu lui as fais pour la chasse aux cartes.

- On a vraiment besoin de parler de ça? Intervint Sakura, rien que d'y penser j'en ai un peu honte…

- Comment ça honte? Tu n'aimais pas mes costumes?

- C'est pas ça, mais il y en avais certains…ben…voilà quoi!!!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers un Eriol riant aux éclats.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demanda Sakura

- Ben, je vous trouve drôle tous les trois à vous remémorer vos souvenirs, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça, la chasse aux cartes!

-Oh, mais c'est pas un problème ça, répondit Tomoyo, j'ai plein de vidéos si tu veux! Je sais, on se fera une soirée vidéo un soir chez moi, tu verras, c'est deux là, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, c'était trop drôle.

- TOMOYO!!!/DAIDOUJI-CHAN!!! Hurlèrent en même temps Shaolan et Sakura.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire face à l'indignation de leurs amis qui rigolèrent à leur tour aussi. Après avoir bavardé encore quelque temps, Sakura annonça qui était temps pour eux de partir. Ils se levèrent et saluèrent Tomoyo.

- Faut qu'on y aille. T'oublies pas demain à sept heures chez moi!

-OK, Bye!

Les trois jeunes gens partirent et retournèrent chez la jeune femme. Ils restèrent le reste de l'après-midi chez elle. Ils dînèrent tranquillement et partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain, toute la troupe était debout dès six heures. Les deux jeunes hommes s'habillèrent, Shaolan portant un baggy couleur terre et un t-shirt vert, Eriol lui était vêtu d'un jean large noir avec une chemise noir. Ils préparèrent leur sac. Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, Tomoyo entra et salua tout le monde.

- Alors prêts pour le grand départ?

- Il faut bien, répondit Eriol.

- TOMOYO!!!

Kerberos fonça vers la demoiselle et se frotta contre elle.

- Kéro! Ça fait longtemps!!!

- Peuchère, t'as bien raison! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir!!

- Oui, à moi aussi.

Sakura apparut dans la pièce portant de longues chaussettes, un short et un pull au raz le corps noir. Elle avait dans les mains un petit sac à dos marron.

- Ma foi, dit Tomoyo, t'as vraiment sorti ta tenue de voyage.

- Bonjour 'Oyo, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

- Bonjour Saki. Puisque vous êtes tous là, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous.

Elle posa son sac sur la table, l'ouvrit pour en sortir trois grandes capes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda Shaolan

- Ben des capes! Répondit Tomoyo, j'en ai fait une chacun, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous être utile!

-'Oyo t'es un ange! Elles sont superbes.

- Mais pourquoi des capes? Reprit Shaolan

- On va voyager à travers les dimensions. Chaque dimension à ses propres habitudes, coutumes et cela veut aussi dire que les habits ne sont pas pareil. Les capes nous permettrons de passer mieux inaperçu dans les mondes, cachant nos habits, si nécessaire.

- Vu comme ça, ça parait logique, commenta Eriol.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais on doit se rendre chez Yuuko!

Sakura alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un grand sac noir contenant les affaires de son chat et prendre la bête dans ses bras par la même occasion. Elle la passa à son amie, lui donnant des consignes de soins puis enfin partirent tous de l'appartement pour se rendre chez Yuuko. Tomoyo les quitta sur la route pour retourner chez elle. La jeune femme leur souhaita un bon voyage et disparue à l'angle de la rue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe arriva chez la Sorcière des Dimensions. Watanuki les accueillit avec Yuuko dans le jardin.

- Tenez, dit la Sorcière, vous aurez besoin de ça.

Elle leur tendit un parchemin avec un pendule, alors que Watanuki leur passa un globe transparent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Shaolan

- Une carte magique et un communicateur, expliqua Eriol. Le parchemin devrait nous permettre de voir la carte du monde dans lequel on sera et le globe nous permettra de communiquer avec notre propre monde.

- C'est exact, reprit la Sorcière. Le pendule va avec la carte, c'est pour aider Sakura à se concentrer sur les flux élémentaires.

- Ok, mais…On n'a pas de place dans nos besaces et je ne suis pas sûr que ça rentre dans le sac de Kinomoto-chan.

- Passez moi tous ça, lança la jeune femme.

Sakura prit les objets et les enfouis dans son sac sans aucun problème sous les yeux ébahis des deux Magiciens

- C'est un sac absorbeur, expliqua Yuuko, il permet de contenir plus d'une centaine d'objet à l'intérieur, c'est très pratique!

- C'est un sac qui est exclusivement fabriqué dans le pays de Shura, une autre dimension, commenta Sakura. Si jamais nous devons y passer, on vous en achètera un!

- Très bien, reprit Yuuko. Maintenant vous êtes prêts à partir. Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec moi. Faites attention à vous.

- On va essayer! Sortit Sakura. Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun, tenez moi la main, prenez celles de vos gardiens. On va faire une ronde. Kéro et Spinel allez sur les épaules de vos maîtres.

Tous obéirent sans attendre. Une fois la ronde faite, Sakura ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une aura rose émana d'elle éblouissant tout le monde faisant apparaître sur le sol un cercle magique ayant une étoile à dix branches au milieu, puis deux immenses ailes blanches sortirent de son dos et entoura tout le monde pour les faire disparaître presque aussitôt.

- Bonne chance à vous, dit Yuuko en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

**Et voilà les voilà enfin partis en voyage!!! J'espère que cela vous a plu, je ne suis pas trop sûre de mon orthographe, pardonnez moi s'il y a des fautes. Mon des petites réponses à vos commentaires : **

**Je remercie les 4 personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère que la suite vous va aussi et que l'histoire reste toujours originale! **

**A plus!!!**

**Yong-chan**


	5. Le Monde aux Lièvres

Quelque part sur une île perdue au beau milieu d'un océan inconnu…

Quelques étranges oiseaux aux couleurs flamboyantes étaient entrain de picorer tranquillement sur une plage quand soudain une énorme lumière rose apparue dans le ciel où s'échappèrent quelques cris de stupeur. Pris de peur, ils s'envolèrent en poussant des cris. De cette lumière tombèrent les trois magiciens. Sakura en première, suivie de près par Shaolan et Eriol. Ils se retrouvèrent les uns sur les autres et les deux jeunes hommes se retirèrent vite fait pour ne pas trop écraser la demoiselle.

Sakura se redressa avec un peu de difficultés et resta assise en se massant l'arrière de sa tête. Les deux cousins, eux, se levèrent presque tout de suite et secouèrent leurs vêtements.

- Ca c'est de l'atterrissage !! ironisa Eriol

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Shaolan en s'accroupissant au côté de Sakura, ne relevant pas se que son cousin venait de dire.

- Je crois que oui, répondit cette dernière, je suis désolée…ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas voyagée…j'ai perdu la main…

- Ce n'est pas grave, à force ça te reviendra, continua Shaolan, tu peux te lever ?

- Je pense que oui.

La jeune femme attrapa la main du magicien et se releva. Pendant ce temps, Eriol observait un peu leur nouvel environnement et ne vit qu'une énorme forêt tropical, du sable et de l'eau à perte de vue.

- Au fait, où sont passés vos gardiens ? demanda soudainement la magicienne en regardant les alentours.

- Aucune idée… Répondit Shaolan en regardant à son tour le paysage les entourant

- Ils doivent être apparu ailleurs, conclu la jeune femme, on devrait partir à leur recherche.

- Génial ! sortit alors Eriol. Non seulement on a perdu nos gardiens mais en plus on se croirait sur une île déserte ! Kinomoto-chan, tu sais au moins où on est ?

- Ben… à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop là !

- Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas où tu nous as emmené ??? reprit Eriol, surprit

- Comme je l'ai dis plutôt, ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas voyagé… Et puis, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on cherche, alors il est difficile de savoir où aller !

- Génial ! absolument génial !

- C'est bon Eriol, tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat ! posa calmement Shaolan.

Alors qu'Eriol continua à maugréer dans son coin, du bruit se fit entendre au derrière d'un buisson et sans que personne n'ai pu réagir, une dizaine de lapin plus grand que la moyenne, tout blanc, possédant un foulard jaune autour du cou, arrivèrent en trombe et kidnappèrent Sakura pour s'enfoncer de nouveau dans la forêt.

- Ce n'étaient pas des lapins géants, là ? demanda Eriol, stupéfait

- je crois que oui ! répondit son cousin aussi stupéfait que lui.

Puis, après cet instant de stupéfaction, ils se rendirent enfin compte que ces lapins géants avaient emmené avec eux la jeune magicienne qui est, accessoirement, leur moyen de locomotion. Ils crièrent le non de leur amie avant de s'aventurer dans la forêt.

Ils coururent pendant une bonne demi heure avant de faire une pause près d'un point d'eau au beau milieu de cette forêt tropicale.

- bon sang, où sont-ils passés ? se questionna Shaolan en s'asseyant sur un rocher pour reprendre son souffle.

Eriol s'agenouilla devant le point d'eau pour s'asperger un peu le visage afin de retrouver un peu de fraîcheur. Puis, en se redressant, il vit au loin un de ces fameux lapins entrain de sautiller, les bras remplis de fruits.

- Shaolan, viens voir par là !

Le concerné s'approcha de son cousin et suivi son regard pour apercevoir le lapin. Ils se regardèrent et acquiescèrent silencieusement l'un à l'autre et partirent discrètement à la poursuite de l'animal.

Ils contournèrent par un autre chemin tout en gardant le lapin de vue et le rattrapèrent. Enfin, quand il fut à porté, les deux magiciens se jetèrent sur lui pour l'attraper.

Le lapin se débâtit comme il pouvait, mais les deux hommes, trop fort le bloquèrent à terre. Alors le prisonnier se mit à pleurer. Shaolan et Eriol, entendant les pleurs relâchèrent prise, surpris par la réaction et le lapin s'assit pour pleurer d'avantage.

- Heu… qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Shaolan à son cousin, mal à l'aise

- Ben…à vrai dire…j'en sais rien ! répondit Eriol tout aussi incapable de comprendre la situation.

Le lapin était apparemment inconsolable. Les deux jeunes gens, complètement dépassé par la situation ne savaient pas quoi faire….Et Sakura était toujours introuvable !

D'un coup, Shaolan s'écroula sur le sol, assommé par une noix de coco.

- Shaolan !

Eriol attrapa son cousin et se reçu lui aussi des noix de coco. Il en esquiva trois avant de se retrouver plonger dans un sommeil non voulu lui aussi …

Se réveillant avec douleur, la première chose que vit Shaolan est le visage de Sakura, rassurée de le voir reprendre conscience. Instinctivement, il se redressa, la saisissant par les épaules afin de lui demander si tout allait bien.

Celle-ci, un peu surprise, lui sourit en le rassurant sur elle. Le jeune homme émit alors un soupir de soulagement avant de demander où était passé son cousin. Elle lui montra la paillasse pas très loin d'eux, et il vit Eriol encore inconscient.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit la jeune femme, les lièvres sont très méfiants des nouveaux venus. Ils ont toujours tendance à croire que tout le monde veut les manger ! Mais ils sont inoffensifs !

- En tout cas, ils visent sacrément bien, pour des êtres inoffensifs !

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers Eriol, qui venait juste de parler après avoir entendu les paroles de Sakura.

- Je suis désolée… reprit la jeune femme.

- Sakuuuraaa!!!!

Un des lièvres arriva en courant en hurlant le nom de la magicienne.

- Il faut que tu viennes, ça y est, ça recommence !!!

Sans qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le lièvre lui agrippa le bras et la tira en dehors du modeste abri en feuille de palme dans lequel ils étaient. Les deux hommes se levèrent sur le champ pour les suivre.

Ils traversèrent une parte de la forêt pour se retrouver devant une énorme grotte où tous les lièvres se tenaient. Tout semblait être ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

- Sakuuuraaaa ! dis, tu peux faire quelque chose ! dis ! dis ! dis !

- Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ? demanda en cœur les deux cousins

- A vrai dire…je ne sais pas trop, répondit Sakura, les yeux rivés sur la grotte.

Un grand vent se mit à souffler soudainement, d'une forte puissance, aspirant ce qu'il pouvait dans la grotte. Tout le monde s'agrippa à un arbre pour ne pas se retrouver emporter par cette bourrasque. Puis tout se stoppa nette.

- alors ! tu as vu ? tu peux faire quelque chose, dis ! dis ! dit un des lièvres à la magicienne.

- ça fait longtemps que cela se passe ? demanda cette dernière

- ça a commencé il y a deux lune !

La jeune femme observa attentivement et se concentra sur la grotte, alors que les deux magiciens avaient du mal à comprendre la situation.

- C'est récent, je ressens une aura magique à l'intérieur de la grotte, dit Eriol.

- Je la sens aussi, reprit alors Shaolan

- Oui, moi de même, enchaînai Sakura. Je pense qu'il nous faudrait entrer dans la grotte avec la prochaine bourrasque.

- Ok, répondit le chinois.

Sakura demanda alors à la tribu de lièvres de retourner dans leur village et qu'ils allaient s'occuper de la grotte. Les lièvres poussèrent des cris de contentement et partirent pour laisser les magiciens travailler dans le calme.

Le chinois et l'anglais firent apparaître leur arme respective, se plaçant devant la japonaise en signe de protection.

- Tu devrais rester ici, Kinomoto-chan, ça pourrait être dangereux. Dit alors Shaolan

- hors de question, les lièvres m'ont fait venir jusqu'à eux pour les aider, alors j'entre dans cette grotte que vous le vouliez ou non ! répondit elle succinctement au deux.

Eriol sourit face à la détermination de la demoiselle. Puis sans un mot ils attendirent la prochaine bourrasque qui arriva quelques secondes après leur échange. Dès que le vent commença à souffler, ils se laissèrent tous les trois portés et s'engouffrèrent dans la grotte.

**Kikoo** **tout le monde !!! Et non je ne suis pas morte…et je n'ai pas non plus abandonner mon histoire ! En fait, j'ai passé mon été à voyager, notamment en Australie, au Vietnam et un peu partout en France avant de revenir au bercail pour enchaîner les cours illico presto ! L'attente fut longue je sais, mais j'espère franchement que ça a valu le coup ! ! ! par contre la suite arrivera à son rythme, en tant voulu,car j'ai énoooormément de boulot cette année !! ben oui, quand on sait qu'à la fin de l'année on passe une partie de son diplôme de formation…ben…on bosse koi, en plus je vais être en stage pratique là donc bonjour le travail !!!**

**Sur ce je vous dis à plus et j'espère que cette suite vous a bien plu !!! **

**YongYuanAiNi** **pour vous servir !**

**Ps :…il me semble qu'il y a un chapitre qui suit celui là ! comme je suis gentille d'en mettre deux d'affilées ! ( bon d'accord, je sais l'attente fut trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue ! non…ne me tapez pas !!!)**

**Désolée aussi pour les fautes d'ortho ! il y en a sûrement et je m'en excuse !**

**Bissss** **à tous !!!**


	6. La Grotte

_** Sans un mot ils attendirent la prochaine bourrasque qui arriva quelques secondes après leur échange. Dès que le vent commença à souffler, ils se laissèrent tous les trois portés et s'engouffrèrent dans la grotte. **_

Le vent cessa, et les trois jeunes gens se posèrent en douceur sur le sol rocheux de la grotte. Les ténèbres les enveloppèrent. Shaolan se concentra et une petite lumière verte apparu devant lui.

- The Glow

La lumière verte pris une forme rectangulaire avant que trois boules lumineuses n'apparurent et prirent place auprès de chacun des ses camarades.

- Woé ! Tu n'as plus besoins des cartes pour les invoquer ?! C'est pratique ça !!! sortit Sakura en admiration devant la luciole qui tournait tout autour d'elle.

Shaolan voulu répondre quand un énorme bruit d'électricité, accompagné d'un hurlement bestial se fit entendre.

- vous avez entendu ça ? reprit la demoiselle

- oui…ça venait de plus loin, répondit Eriol. Tu penses à ce qui je pense ?

- oui, enchaîna Shaolan, c'était Kerbéros.

Les trois amis se mirent à courir dans la direction du hurlement ; dans leur course, les deux hommes ne remarquèrent pas la chute de leur compagne de voyage et continuèrent jusqu'à arriver dans un grand espace et constatèrent que leurs gardiens étaient prisonniers d'une sphère venteuse et électrique. Kerbéros était au sol, la tête sur les genoux de Ruby Moon, Yué scrutant les alentours ainsi que Spinel Sun. La panthère, remarquant la présence de son maître l'appela. Les deux Masters s'approchèrent de la prison magique de leurs compagnons.

- Qu'est que c'est que cette prison ? questionna Shaolan

- Une prison élémentaire a priori…Le tout est de trouver la source !

- Peuchère, lança Kerbéros, où est ma petite pitchoune ??

A ces mots, les deux magiciens se regardèrent avant de se retourner pour bien constater le fait que Sakura ne se trouvait pas avec eux.

- Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Rumina l'anglais. Bon, no panic, procédons par ordre. D'abord, libérons les gardiens, puis on partira à la recherche de Kinomoto-chan.

Shaolan acquiesça et les deux cousins cherchèrent aussitôt la source de la prison. Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, Shaolan appela son ami pour lui montrer par une embrasure dans la roche un autre espace, un peu plus bas où se trouvait un pylône avec au dessus une lumière jaune.

- tu crois que ça pourrait venir de là ? demanda le chinois.

- C'est probable, le mieux c'est d'aller voir.

Aussitôt, Eriol s'empara du bras de son cousin pour se téléporter près de pylône. Ils virent tout autour d'eux divers objets sûrement amenés par les bourrasques. Au moment où ils s'approchèrent de l'objet pour l'examiner de plus près, une de ces fameuses bourrasques se forma, venant de derrière eux pour s'enrouler autour de pylône comme pour le protéger.

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent se cacher derrière un rocher où ils pourraient se protéger du souffle violent.

Sakura réapparut, portée par le vent vers la colonne. Elle semblait flotter dans les airs et fut déposée avec soin devant le pylône. Shaolan, en la voyant, se redressa et l'appela. Celle-ci se retourna mais elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les deux magiciens avant que le vent se mit à souffler autour d'elle pour créer une barrière autour du pylône et elle.

Les deux cousins se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers cette barrière magique. Sakura s'approcha le plus près possible de la barrière pour essayer de distinguer ses amis à travers.

- Kinomoto-chan, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Eriol

- Oui, ça va ! vous avez trouvé vos gardiens ?

- Ils sont enfermés dans une sorte de prison élémentaire un peu plus haut dans la grotte. On pense que c'est ce pylône qui les retient prisonnier. Répondit l'anglais.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda alors le chinois.

- Vous ferriez mieux de vous reculer, ce vent magique est retenu prisonnier dans cette grotte par ce pylône. Il est très instable, il a peur et ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Les bourrasques qu'il lance sont pour essayer de briser ce pylône. Je soupçonne la brèche des flux élémentaires coupable de cela. Mais si ce pylône est ce que je crois, on est pas sorti de l'auberge !

- Tu penses à quoi ? questionna Eriol.

- Je pense que ce pylône possède un ou plusieurs fragments d'Orbe élémentaire. Retournez près de vos gardiens, je vais essayer de régler cela au plus vite.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? s'enquit Shaolan

- Ben…je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai convaincu le vent d'accepter mon aide et les lièvres compte aussi sur moi, alors je trouverais quelque chose !

- Mais tu n'as pas de pouvoir d'attaque ou de défense !

- Tout ira bien !

Le chinois allait répliquer de nouveau quand son cousin l'attrapa par le bras et le télé porta près des gardiens.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? s'énerva ce dernier.

- Ait donc confiance, Shaolan. Sakura a dit qu'elle allait trouver une solution, alors je suis sûre qu'elle en trouvera une !

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?!

- Mon instinct !

- Ben voyons !

Shaolan grogna de nouveau avant de suivre son cousin près de la faille où ils pouvaient observer ce qu'il se passait pour la magicienne.

Sakura se concentra attentivement sur le pylône, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour changer la situation. Shaolan n'avait pas tord, elle ne possédait aucun pouvoir lui permettant de détruire le pylône. Elle émit un soupir, se grattant la tête en se demandant vraiment ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire.

Une idée lui traversa son esprit. Les flux élémentaires. Si elle arrivait à canaliser les flux, peut-être que cela calmerait la situation et qu les fragments d'Orbe supposés deviendraient contrôlables. Elle sortit le pendule de son sac et se concentra. Cela devrait lui permettre de repérer le ou les flux qui traverse ce lieu. La demoiselle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une aura rosée l'enveloppa.

Le pendule se mit à briller.

La magicienne ouvrit alors les yeux et vit des filaments dorée parcourir tout le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle s'approcha instinctivement du pylône et y vit une petite créature magique, ressemblant à un chat apeuré, fait d'électricité. Elle s'approcha de la bête. Celle-ci, effrayé bondit sur elle la griffant au niveau du visage. La jeune femme de broncha pas et en profita pour attraper la créature. Cette dernière se débattit farouchement, la griffant comme elle pouvait et envoyant des chocs électriques un peu partout.

- Tout doux, toux doux. Je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux juste t'aider ! ça va aller. Dit calmement la japonaise

L'espèce de chat continua à se débattre mais faiblit sous les caresses apaisantes et rassurantes de la jeune femme. Bientôt il cessa tout attaque pour se frotter contre la demoiselle.

- Et bien, voilà qui est mieux, mon mignon. On va devenir ami toit et moi.

Elle porta le chat électrique face à elle et celui-ci poussa un petit cri de contentement.

Les deux hommes ne purent voir ce qu'il venait de se passer distinctement, la tornade leur empêchant d'avoir une bonne visibilité. Ils entendirent des cris de soulagement, se retournèrent et virent que leurs gardiens étaient libres.

- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle allait réussir ! lança Eriol à son cousin.

Celui-ci acquiesça calmement en s'approchant de ses gardiens. Tout le monde allait bien, cela soulagea le chinois. Puis, tous s'approchèrent de nouveau de la faille pour voir où en était Sakura…mais ils ne la virent pas.

- elle a du se diriger vers la sortie, supposa alors l'anglais.

Toute la compagnie se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, Shaolan rappela sa carte. Une fois dehors, ils cherchèrent Sakura des yeux mais sans succès.

- SAKURA !!! cria Kerbéros

- elle ne dois pas être bien loin, émit alors Spinel Sun

C'est alors qu'une petite troupe de lièvres apparurent devant eux.

- à vous voilà ! Sakuuuraaa est au village, elle a été déposée par un vent. On est venu vous chercher pour vous remmener.

Les gardiens restèrent un moment stupéfaits devant ces lapins géants parlant. Shaolan émit un soupir de soulagement et Eriol sourit face à la réaction de tout le monde. Ils suivirent donc la troupe de lièvre jusqu'à leur village et trouvèrent Sakura, entourée de lièvres qui lui apportèrent à ce qu'on dirait des soins.

Le tigre se dirigea illico presto près de la jeune femme pour avoir de ses nouvelles, les autres arrivant à pas plus lent.

- Peuchère, pitchoune, tu es toute griffée de partout !!!! s'exclama Kerbéros.

- Oh ! C'est rien du tout ! mais je crois qu'on a gagné un compagnon de voyage !

Elle souleva sa cape pour montrer sur ses genoux la créature magique endormie.

- Alors c'est cette chose qui nous a retenu prisonnier ? demanda Ruby Moon, septique.

- Oui, c'est elle. Mais ne te fie pas à sa petite taille, elle très coriace.

- Et pour ton hypothèse de fragment ? questionna Eriol

- Ben…je dirais que c'est une peu plus complexe que cela. Vous qui connaissez les orbes, est-ce qu'elle possèdent des gardiens ?

- Je crois que oui, il me semble l'avoir lu, dit alors Shaolan. Mais le mieux est de demander confirmation à ma mère.

- Alors pour toi cette créature serait un gardien d'orbe ? posa l'anglais

- Probablement, cette créature est fait d'électricité et a perdu tout repère. Elle n'est pas dans son milieu habituelle et est complètement apeurée par le monde qui l'entoure. Cela expliquerait aussi la capture des gardiens. Je dirais qu'elle aurait trouvé une équivalence à protéger et quand nous sommes arrivés, elle a immédiatement mis les êtres de pure magie hors d'état de nuire. C'est pareil pour le vent ; en fait il était à moitié retenu prisonnier par la prison en électricité, avec les gardiens alors il a essayé de se défendre tant bien que mal.

- Ca se tient ! sortit Yué.

- Sakuuuraaa, dit l'un des lièvres, tiens !

Le lièvre lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs pour la remercier de son aide. Elle le prit en remerciant chaleureusement toute la tribu. Ceux-ci émirent un crie de joie et se mirent à danser autour du totem de leur village.

- Bon je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. Sortit alors la demoiselle

Ses amis acquiescèrent. Ils dirent au revoir aux lièvres et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt pour retourner sur la plage. Une fois là bas, la compagnie se remirent en cercle, comme à leur départ. Mais avant que la japonaise puisse utiliser son pouvoir, une fine brise vint passer dans le groupe. La jeune femme se retourna et vit le vent se tenir à l'orée de la forêt. Des fleurs se mirent à virevolter dans les airs et se déposèrent avec grâce sur les cheveux de la magicienne. Celle-ci sourit alors, le vent se dissipa.

- Il n'avait rien de méchant en fait. Dit Shaolan.

- Non, répondit Sakura, il est doux comme un agneau.

Un petit cri émana de l'épaule de Sakura et la créature apparue dessus, se frottant contre la joue de la magicienne.

- Il faut croire que lui non plus, en conclu Eriol.

La troupe se reprit les mains, et Sakura se concentra. Des ailes apparurent derrière son dos et enveloppèrent tout le monde. Ils disparurent en ne laissant derrière eux que quelques plumes tombant avec légèreté sur le sable…


	7. Le Pays Piffle

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Me revoici pour la suite des aventures de nos jeunes héros, vous verrez à l'intérieur une petite description d'un personnage de clamp qui m'amuse beaucoup ^^ c'est un petit clin d'œil, j'espère que vous allez trouver de qui il s'agit en la lisant !!! **

**Sans plus tarder je vous laisse à la lecture !!!**

C'était dans une grande métropole aux airs futuristes qu'apparut la troupe de voyageurs inter dimensionnel…au beau milieu d'une énorme avenue où la circulation se trouvait être bien dense à ce moment là.

Ils coururent comme ils pouvaient pour se mettre à l'abri de la circulation, se faisant klaxonner dans tous les sens, évitant de justesse parfois de se faire remplacé. Ils atteignirent enfin la bande piétonne est s'arrêtèrent pour soupirer de soulagement et reprendre leur souffle sous les regards étonnés des passants.

- Si t'as l'attention de nous tuer, il fallait le dire tout de suite ! sorti direct Eriol à Sakura

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, mais je n'arrive pas à prévoir notre lieu d'atterrissage !!!

- Il y a quand même un progrès, au moins on ne s'est pas écrasé ! répliqua Shaolan

- Oué, repris Eriol, on a juste failli finir en bouilli !

- Au lieu de vous disputer, déclara Yué, vous ferez mieux de regarder ce qu'il se passe autour de vous.

Les trois magiciens regardèrent le gardien qui pointa quelque chose derrière eux…ou plutôt quelques personnes.

- HEY, VOUS !

- Ca, ça sent les ennuis… sortit Sakura

D'un signe d'approbation, toute l'équipe partit en courant, poursuivit par ce qui semblait être les autorités. Malheureusement pour eux, d'autres des ces personnes vêtus de noir apparurent devant eux et ils furent encerclés.

Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de se rendre. Ils se laissèrent embarquer dans un camion à la coupe très arrondie. Alors que le véhicule démarra, le groupe remarqua que le camion ne se déplaçait pas comme à leur habitude.

En effet, ce camion prenait de l'altitude pour voler parmi une multitude de véhicule tous volants.

Sakura comprit alors qu'ils avaient atterrit dans le pays Piffle et le signala à la troupe. Mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps de leur dire le nom du lieu où ils se trouvaient qu'ils furent sortit précipitamment du camion pour se retrouver enfermés chacun séparément dans des cellules rondes transparentes d'une même salle a des hauteurs différentes. Ces cellules sphériques flottaient des les airs sans pour autant y avoir un soupçon de magie dessous ce fait, ce qui ébranla les deux cousins ainsi que leurs gardiens.

La jeune magicienne, quant à elle resta assise en tailleur dans sa cellule, elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda l'anglais

- On attend, répondit simplement la japonaise

- Euh, pitchoune, reprit Kéro, on attend quoi ???

- Les autorités vont surement faire part à leurs supérieurs que des étrangers sont arrivés en ville, alors je pense qu'ils vont venir voir…

- Qui ça ? demanda Shaolan

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers le lieu de provenance du cri et virent une jeune demoiselle se précipiter de manière impressionnante vers la cellule de Sakura, suivi par un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu, portant un costume noir, une chemise rouge et des chaussures cirés noir. La jeune femme s'arrêta juste devant la cellule de Sakura. Tout le monde, hormis la magicienne, fut frappé de voir que cette jeune femme était le portrait craché de Tomoyo Daidouji, portant une robe noir, un foulard jaune noué autour du cou et un béret noir sur la tête. Celle-ci posa les mains sur la cellule de Sakura et commença à exprimer des mots d'excuses envers elle.

- C'est rien, je vous assure, Tomoyo-chan, cependant, est-ce que mes amis et mois pouvons sortir de cellule ?

- Bien sûre, répondit Tomoyo, je vais tout de suite m'en occuper !

Sans plus un mot, elle se précipita hors de la salle toujours aussi rapidement que l'allée. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme blond s'approcha de la cellule de la japonaise.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vu dans le coin, Sakura-chan, je suis affreusement désolé pour cette arrestation aussi.

Avant que la demoiselle puisse répondre, les cellules se mirent à briller pour ensuite disparaître d'un seul coup, ce qui fait que tout le monde tomba à terre, chacun à son niveau. Sakura cependant fut rattrapé par le jeune homme.

- Merci beaucoup, Nakoru-kun.

Celui-ci acquiesça et tout le monde sortit de salle pour retrouver Tomoyo. Celle-ci les voyant arriver se précipita vers Sakura pour immédiatement la serrer dans ses bras.

- Sakura-chan !!! vous m'avez tellement manqué !!

- Vous m'étranglez !!!

A ces mots, la jeune femme lâcha son amie et elles rirent ensemble sous le regard amusé de Nakoru et les regards d'incompréhension des compagnons de voyage de la magicienne.

- Euh…On pourrait avoir une explication ? lança Spinel Sun

- Comment se fait-il que Daidouji-chan soit là ??? demanda à son tour Shaolan

- Ce n'est pas Daidouji-chan, sortit Eriol, c'est un double.

- C'est exact, continua Sakura, dans chaque dimension, il se peut qu'il y ait des personnes que nous connaissons d'un autre monde mais elles sont toutes différentes les unes des autres...enfin….physiquement…mais on ne va pas épiloguer dessus longtemps !!!

- Je vous emmène à ma demeure ! déclara Tomoyo. Nakoru, aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous affréter un vaisseau ?

- Bien sûr !

Ce dernier sortit un portable et passa un appel. Aussitôt qu'il eut raccroché, un énorme paquebot volant rose apparut et s'approcha d'eux. Ils montèrent alors sur le toit pour pouvoir monter à l'intérieur du vaisseau.

Ils furent accueilli par une armée de domestique tous portant en insigne le dessin simplifié d'une tête de petite fille à deux hautes couettes portant une couronne, arborant un petit sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans un immense salon où ils s'installèrent et purent discuter tous ensemble pour en savoir un peu plus sur la dimension dans laquelle ils sont apparus. Ainsi, ils apprirent que Tomoyo et Nakoru détenaient les deux plus grandes puissances de leur pays et qu'ils étaient à la pointe de la technologie jamais encore connue.

Il y eut pendant ce voyage une petite interruption…en effet, pendant leur discussion est apparut un lapin vagabondant dans le salon entre eux, suivi de près par une jeune fille, visiblement une collégienne, qui arborait une longue chevelure châtain clair et des yeux bleus, et qui apparemment pourchassait le lapin. Celle-ci tomba de tout son être à terre, se releva et continua se poursuivre le lapin qui venait de quitter la salle…

Tous les jeunes gens se regardèrent se lançant des regards d'incompréhension face à cette scène avant qu'un d'entre eux brise la glace pour reprendre leur conversation.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Le vaisseau se posa au sol et ils entrèrent dans une immense demeure qui s'étalait de tout son long sur une bonne centaine de mètre.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée dans le salon que Sakura commença vraiment à se détendre et à souffler. Puis, sentant alors la fatigue prendre le dessus sur elle, elle bascula un peu pour poser sa tête en appuie sur le dos de Shaolan. Celui-ci se retourna et elle finit par s'effondrer dans ses bras, se laissant emporter dans le sommeil.

Et voilà encore un chapitre fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Alors mon petit personnage, vous l'avez devinez ??? C'est Miyuki-chan, bien sûre !!! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et à bientôt pour la suite !!!

Kisssssss

Yong-chan !


	8. Vous avez dit course?

**BONJOUR BONJOUR !!!**

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte !!! je sais ça arrive très très très très très très très tard ce nouveau chapitre !!!**

**Je crois que je me suis laissée déborder par mes études en ce moment, j'ai profité d'une petite accalmie pour vous rédiger ce petit chapitre !!!! **

**Voilà voilà, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse au bon soin de la lecture !!!**

**Yong-chan !!!**

Sakura s'éveilla dans une grande chambre. Elle se redressa lentement tout en se frottant les yeux avant de découvrir où elle se trouvait. La magicienne examina la chambre de fond en combe avec des yeux éberlués avant de pousser un cri qui la fit tomber du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Entendant le cri, Tomoyo se précipita vers la chambre ainsi que les compagnons de route de la jeune demoiselle.

- Que ce passe-t-il ??? demanda alors Tomoyo

Sakura se redressa, observant bien son interlocutrice puis se souvint des derniers évènements.

- Désolée, réplica la magicienne en se frottant la tête, j'avais oubliée où nous étions !

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse. Une fois ce moment passé, le groupe repartit dans le grand salon de la demeure de Tomoyo pour discuter. Sur le chemin, Shaolan se rapprocha de Sakura afin de prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda ce dernier

- Ca peut aller, répondit la concernée, j'ai connu mieux, mais je me suis bien reposée, ça va aller.

Une fois le grand salon atteint, ils s'assirent et reprirent leur discussion.

- Eriol-kun et Shaolan-kun m'ont expliqué votre mission, dit Tomoyo. Ça m'a l'air très délicat.

- Il est sûr que ce n'est pas une tâche évidente à accomplir. Nous venons tout juste de partir en quête, alors c'est encore un peu compliqué de bien identifier les lieux où nous devons nous rendre. Sentir les flux élémentaires n'est pas facile, s'exclama la japonaise

- Je vois, repris la brune, mais, si vous êtes présent ici, c'est qu'il devrait avoir une orbe dans ce monde.

- Cela devrait être le cas, en effet, répondit Eriol.

- Reste à savoir où elle se situe répliqua Shaolan.

- Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour que j'arrive à la localiser, dit Sakura, nous allons sûrement rester dans ce monde quelques jours. J'ai le sentiment que cela ne sera pas aussi aisé que la dernière fois.

En entendant son amie dire que la troupe devrait rester quelques jours dans son monde, les yeux de Tomoyo s'étaient mis à briller de mille feux, pensant à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire en compagnie de la magicienne. Cette dernière, voyant la maitresse de maison dans tout ses états compris ce à quoi elle pensait et poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Pourquoi faut-il que j'ai dit ça ? déplora la magicienne.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda alors Shaolan, intrigué.

- Tu viens de dire que vous allez rester quelques jours chez nous, non ? reprit innocemment Tomoyo. Mais c'est génial !!! justement, j'ai plein de vêtements qu'il faudrait absolument que tu essaies, j'en ai aussi pour tes amis d'ailleurs !!! Et puis il va avoir la course annuelle de Piffle !!! Il faut absolument que vous y participiez ! Vous allez devenir les héros de mon nouveau chef d'œuvre !!! Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux !!!

La jeune femme était complètement prise dans son délire, s'imaginant tout ce qui lui était possible d'imaginer maintenant qu'elle tenait des cobayes pour ses hobbies.

- Elles sont exactement pareilles, ma fois ! sortit Kéro

- Elle est plus exubérante celle-là ! soupira Sakura

Nakoru arriva à ce moment là, souhaitant le bonjour à tout le monde. Le voyant arrivé, Tomoyo quitta ses fantasmes exubérants pour s'approcher de nouveau venu afin de l'embrasser, chose que le jeune homme accepta aussitôt. Une fois fait, le blond salua tout le monde un par un avant de prendre place au côté de sa compagne qui était retournée s'asseoir.

- Comment te sens-tu Sakura-chan ? demanda-t-il

- Mieux, merci !

Les voyageurs reprirent leurs explications sur leur venu au pays Piffle pour que Nakoru soit au courant de ce qu'il se trame. Celui-ci leur proposa alors son aide en leur fournissant tout le matériel qui leur serait nécessaire pour leur recherche. Tout le monde le remercia de sa gentillesse, Tomoyo rappelant tout de même qu'elle était prête à faire la même chose pour eux.

- Tout à l'heure, reprit Eriol, vous avez parlé d'une course…pourrait-on en savoir plus ?

- Oh ! La course annuelle de Piffle ! S'exprima la demoiselle aux longs cheveux noirs. C'est une course qui est organisée par mon entreprise tous les ans. C'est une course de vitesse. Celui qui aura fait le plus rapidement possible les trois tours de parcours gagne le trophée et aussi le véhicule dernier modèle de la Daidouji Corp.

- Ça m'a l'air d'être intéressant…sortit Shaolan

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda l'anglais à son cousin chinois

- Je pense que oui…dans combien de temps a lieu la course ?

- Dans six jours, répondit Nakoru

- Attendez, vous deux, interrompit Sakura… Ne me dites pas que vous voulez participer à cette course ???

- Et pourquoi pas ? reprit Eriol. Le temps que tu repères la sphère, on peut se préparer pour la course. Et puis, même si tu la repère avant que la course ait eu lieu, on peut toujours rester jusqu'à celle-ci !

- Il n'a pas tord, reprit Shaolan, un peu de détente ne nous ferait pas de mal.

- Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !!! pincez-moi, je rêve !!! sortit tout fort la magicienne. Je vous rappelle que nous avons une mission à accomplir…la détente ce sera pour plus tard.

- Mais, moi je serais bien partant pour voir cette course !!!! plaida Kéro

- Il n'y a pas le feu au lac !!! sortit Spinel

- Moi je n'ai rien contre, déclara Ruby Moon

- Je suis ce que veut mon Maître, décréta Yué

- Ok… je vois, repris la japonaise, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… va pour la course, mais moi je ne participe pas !!!

- QUOI ??? hurla Tomoyo. Ah, non, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, Sakura-chan !!! Non !!! J'ai tout prévu, de la tenu à l'appareil, vous feriez un malheur !!!

- Hors de question, riposta la concernée. Je ne conduirais pas une de ces machines volantes !!!

Tomoyo fit une moue de déception mais cela lui passa bien vite, se fixant pour objectif de transformer les deux magiciens en de véritables pros de la conduite à vitesse des engins volants. Rien que d'y penser l'a fit pousser un petit rictus un peu effrayant qui commençait à faire douter les deux cousins sur leur intention à participer à la course.

La bande d'amis se dirigea vers ce qui pourrait être qualifié de garage….d'énorme garage.

Ils découvrirent les différentes voitures volantes et, en fonction des conseils avisés des deux habitants de ce monde, en choisirent une chacun afin de pouvoir commencer leur entrainement. Tomoyo ordonna que leurs deux engins fussent affrétés dans le vaisseau pour qu'ils puissent tous partir à l'extérieur de la ville pour commencer les leçons de conduites. Une fois cela fait, ils grimpèrent tous dans le vaisseau afin de pouvoir quitte la ville pour atteindre la région la plus désertique, là où ils ne seraient pas dérangés.


	9. entrainnement

**Salut tout le monde !!!**

**Et oui, rien que pour votre plaisir voici un nouveau chapitre de ma petite histoire !!! **

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire !!!!**

**Dites m'en ce que vous en pensez !!! Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'ortho s'il y en a (ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas !) **

**Et sans plus attendre je vous laisse au bon soin de la lecture !!!**

**BISSSS**

Yong Chan !!!! 

L'immensité du désert était flagrant, aucune âme qui vivait dans des kilomètres à la ronde. Sakura attendit patiemment, appuyée sur la rambarde de la terrasse de l'énorme vaisseau dans lequel elle avait embarqué une journée plus tôt. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le paysage désertique qui s'offrait devant elle, mêlé de sable et de canyons rocheux. Elle poussa un soupir en se demandant encore pourquoi elle s'était laissé embarquer dans cette histoire de course.

- Cela fait combien de temps qu'ils sont partit maintenant ? demanda la magicienne

- Depuis bientôt 2 heures, répondit Tomoyo au tac o tac. Nakoru est un expert, ils n'auraient pas pu avoir meilleur entraineur.

- Oui, je sais.

La jeune femme soupira de plus belle avant de s'asseoir auprès de son amie sous le parasol qui la protégeait des terribles rayons de soleil.

A peine assise, des bruits de moteur se firent entendre se rapprochant du vaisseau. La japonaise se redressa aussitôt pour se pencher au dessus de la rambarde. Tomoyo la rejoint, suivit par le parasol qui était mécanique et programmé pour la protéger du soleil quoi qu'il arrive au sein de ce vaisseau.

Les deux demoiselles virent arriver un vaisseau plate forme, vaisseau qui était contenu à l'intérieur de l'énorme qui leur servait de résidence occasionnelle. Sur la plate forme, elles virent leurs amis et notamment la boule de poil jaune s'agiter le faisant des signes, du moins, c'est ce que Sakura cru avant de comprendre que tout simplement le gardien solaire était entrain de rire. La plate forme s'accosta au vaisseau et les champions de vitesses d'un jour virent les rejoindre sur la terrasse. Kerbéros était dans une hilarité totale, qui repartait de plus belle dès qu'il regardait les deux magiciens qui le fusillaient du regard. Spinel et Yué était impassible, quant à Ruby Moon, elle portait une main devant sa bouche pour cacher un petit rire.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? intervint Sakura

- Je pense avoir compris, dit Tomoyo en commençant à ricaner

- WOE ??? reprit la japonaise

- Disons que…ils ont fait de leur mieux pour leur première leçon, répondit Nakoru en arrivant sur la terrasse après tout le monde et se postant auprès de sa compagne.

- Tu aurais du trop venir pitchoune, répliqua Kéro entre deux rire, c'était trop drôle à voir !!! à un moment, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient s'écraser pour de bon !!!

- C'est bon, maintenant, c'est fini !!! grommela Shaolan

- Moi je trouve qu'on s'en est plutôt bien sortit, pour une première… enchérit Eriol… Il est vrai que la chute de Shao dans le ravin de l'oubli était assez…spectaculaire !!!

- HEY ! tu t'es pas vu toi, t'es même pas arriver à contrôler ta machine dès le premier coup !!!!

- Peut-être, mais moi, j'ai réussi à garder le contrôle de mon véhicule sans trop de contrainte !!!

- Tu parles !!!

Les deux cousins se mirent à se disputer de plus belle, ce qui causa l'hilarité de tout le monde et l'exaspération de la magicienne qui se demandait si elle arriverait à faire quelque chose avec eux. Une fois cette pseudo dispute terminée, Tomoyo invita tout le monde à se rassasier car il était grand temps pour les « futurs » champions en herbe de prendre des forces, avant la deuxième leçon qui se déroulerait dans l'après midi.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans le salon et se firent servir un énorme repas. Ils mangèrent tout en racontant joyeusement des petites anecdotes sur leur première leçon. Sous la pression de tout le monde, Sakura fini par céder en acceptant de les accompagner dans leur prochaine leçon. Tomoyo et Kéro hurlèrent ensemble un 'hourra' se qui fit rirent de plus belle toute la bande d'amis.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux magiciens allèrent sans refus se reposer un peu, pour récupérer des forces pour la deuxième leçon qu'ils ne pressentaient pas de tout repos.

Quelques heures plus tard, toute la troupe embarqua sur le vaisseau plate forme pour partir sur le lieu de l'entrainement. Une fois arrivé, un brut mécanique se fit entendre et les jeunes gens virent arriver par ascenseur trois voitures volantes ainsi que deux scooters eux aussi volant. Shaolan et Eriol embarquèrent illico dans leur véhicule, se fixant leurs lunettes de vitesse pour avoir un bon champ de vision.

- Quelques recommandations avant le départ, expliqua Nakuru en s'approchant de sa voiture. N'oubliez pas de faire attention à vos passages de vitesse, n'essayez pas d'aller plus vite que vous de pouvez, notre but et que vous arriviez à parfaitement maitriser votre véhicule. C'est le plus important. Une fois cette étape franchie, le reste sera un jeu d'enfant. vous allez me suivre, nous allons faire un tour facile, et si ça va, on passera à un trajet plus difficile pour mettre à l'épreuve votre maitrise. Bonne chance !

Il grimpa alors dans son véhicule, fixa ses lunettes, démarra et partit. Les deux magiciens le suivirent…enfin…Shaolan démarra facilement, mais Eriol eu du mal à décoller, il s'avança par à-coup auprès de Nakoru. En voyant ce spectacle, Kerbéros ne pu s'empêcher de se remettre à rire, suivit de près par Ruby Moon. Spinel émit un petit sourire, Yué, lui, resta de marbre. Tomoyo était toute souriante, tenant sa caméra dans ses mains, filmant les moindres détails. Sakura eu quand même un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Êtes-vous prêt ? demanda Nakoru

Les deux cousins acquiescèrent et ils partirent dans leur 'expédition'. Eriol arrivait effectivement à maitriser son véhicule mieux que Shaolan une fois de moment du départ passé. La voiture du chinois tangua un peu mais arrivait à retrouver une maitrise assez rapidement.

Tomoyo émis un petit soupir en éteignant sa caméra, laissant son regard se poser avec envie sur les scooters.

- Allez les suivre si vous voulez, Tomoyo-chan, vous en mourrez d'envie.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule, cela ne serait pas convenable !!!

- Oh, c'est pas grave, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais toute seule, il y a les gardiens de mes amis qui sont là aussi.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle. Cependant, je vais attendre qu'il revienne de leur tour 'facile', s'il parte pour plus dur, là je les suivrais peut-être…

- Comme vous voulez, répondit la japonaise.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les trois jeunes hommes revinrent près de la plate forme. Les deux apprentis s'arrêtèrent sans aucun mal.

- Alors, demanda Tomoyo à Nakoru, cela se passe-t-il bien ?

- On ne peut mieux, répliqua avec ravissement ce dernier, ils font des progrès fulgurants à vue d'œil, on va passer à un parcours plus difficile, et si ça se passe bien, je pense que demain, on va pouvoir travailler sur des trajets plus long, et essayer de faire une mini course !

- Ma fois, cela est excellent !!! je vais me permettre de me joindre à vous dans ce trajet, je vais vous suivre en scooter !!! annonça la brune

- Oh peuchère, Shaolan, je grimpe avec toi cette fois-ci, j'ai envie de voir ça de plus près !!! enchaina avec excitation Kéro

- Si Kéro y va, moi je vais aussi vous suivre avec l'autre scooter, s'exprima Ruby, j'ai aussi envie de voir cet entrainement de plus prêt ! Spinel, Yué vous venez ???

- Je veux bien te suivre, répondit Spinel, j'avoue que ma curiosité est grande…

- Je n'y vois pas grand intérêt, dit alors Yué. Je vais rester ici à vous attendre…

- Sakura ? demanda alors Shaolan, tu veux venir ???

- Je ne préfère pas, non…je n'aime pas trop ces engins…

- Sakura-chan…es-tu vraiment sûre que je peux te laisser seule ? dit alors Tomoyo, l'air embêtée

- Mais bien sûre, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit la concernée. Et puis…Yué reste là aussi !!!

- Bon d'accord, conclu Nakoru. Préparez-vous tous, on part dans cinq minutes.

Tomoyo, Ruby, Spinel et Kéro rejoignirent leurs véhicules et une fois tout le monde prêt, ils partirent tous sans trop de problèmes.

Sakura les salua jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus que vaguement le bruit des moteurs, puis soupira en les regardant s'éloigner de plus en plus. Elle se retourna et vit Yué s'asseoir tranquillement à l'ombre, pour attendre patiemment que son maitre revienne.

La demoiselle fut prit soudain d'un léger malaise, des souvenirs non plaisant refaisant surface dans sa pensée…notamment lors du Jugement.

Elle s'avança lentement vers le gardien et s'assit non loin de lui. Elle ne savait si elle devait parler ou pas.

La situation lui semblait tellement bizarre et ironique…

Elle se retrouver assise à passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec la personne qui ne lui a pas laissé sa chance pour devenir la Maîtresse des Cartes de Clow. Elle aimerait tellement savoir pourquoi mais avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu et le moment d'obtenir des réponses…

C'est alors que la magicienne se gifla mentalement. Elle qui avait toujours voulu tirer un trait sur le passé, la voilà avec des questions reflétant cette période qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier.

Oui, pour elle, la situation était certainement ironique.

La japonaise prit une grande inspiration et soupira de plus belle et s'allongea alors a terre pour regarder le ciel.

Le gardien lunaire, quand a lui, n'adressait pas le moindre regard envers la magicienne, restant de marbre devant tout mouvement.

Une petite lumière jaune électrique apparue au dessus de la poitrine de Sakura, laissant par la suite apparaître le petit chaton fait d'électricité. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri et la jeune femme se redressa pour le recueillir dans ses bras.

- Alors toi, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda la magicienne

Elle reçu comme réponse un petit ronronnement de plaisir procuré par les caresse de cette dernière, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Et bien, tu aimes bien ça dis donc !!!

Elle le prit dans ses bras, se releva pour aller d'asseoir sur le bord de la plate forme. Un léger vent venait de se lever, alors la magicienne voulait en profiter, cela changeait de la chaleur étouffante que procurait le soleil.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Puisque les autres s'entrainaient, elle voulait elle aussi le faire. Elle se concentra un moment avant de rouvrir ses yeux pour constater de grand flux élémentaires. Ceux-ci étaient en filament vert. Ils flottaient au gré du vent, donnant l'impression de danser. Puis, il y eu une bourrasque plus forte que les autres qui déstabilisa la jeune femme. Elle se sentit perdre son équilibre et faillit tomber de la plate forme quand Yué arriva et la souleva dans les airs.

Une fois la bourrasque passée, il la déposa à terre sans un mot. Sakura s'excusa du gène occasionné et le remercia. Le gardien lunaire ne lui adressa pas regard et ne répondit rien tout en restant près d'elle car le vent soufflait toujours.

La demoiselle se retourna et vit une étrange lueur verte flotter au loin, elle paraissait émettre des sons.

- Est-ce que tu vois ça, Yué ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'endroit où flottait l'étrange lueur.

Le concerné se mit à scruter l'endroit désigné sans rien voir de particulier. Le chaton électrique sauta des bras de la magicienne pour se retrouver devant ses pieds. Il émit un grognement et avait l'air de s'hérisser. Yué, voyant la réaction de l'animal scruta de nouveau l'horizon, sans rien voir.

- Que voyez-vous ? fini-t-il par demander

- C'est étrange…on dirait qu'elle essaye de me dire quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à entendre….

La magicienne essaya de se concentrer plus mais n'arriva pas à percevoir ce qu'elle voudrait. Soudain le vent se fit encore plus violent. Sans attendre, le gardien lunaire attira la jeune femme contre lui pour la protéger de cette seconde bourrasque.

Puis, tout devint calme.

Yué lâcha prise sur Sakura. Celle-ci reprit le chaton dans ses bras pour le calmer tout en continuant à scruter son point invisible. Le petit chat disparut sous les caresser de la japonaise. Cette dernière parue encore hébétée quand les autres revinrent à la plate forme. La magicienne secoua la tête et alla accueillir ses amis avec un grand sourire sous l'air douteux de l'ange blanc.

- Alors comment s'est passé votre périple ? demanda la japonaise

- Plus où moins bien, répondit le chinois, jusqu'à ce que le vent se lève, là c'est devenu plus coriace.

- J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient pas réussir à maitriser leur véhicule à cause de la force du vent, reprit Tomoyo, mais, ma fois, ils se sont plutôt bien débrouillés !!! Ah Sakura-chan tu as vraiment loupé quelque chose, mais j'ai tout filmé, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te montrer leurs exploits !!!

Tout le monde se mit à rire face à la bonne humeur de la jeune femme brune. Yué lui resta à l'écart, observant silencieusement la scène. La plate forme reprit chemin vers le vaisseau et ils se reposèrent tous un peu de leur journée.

Le groupe se rejoignit pour le dîner et tout le monde discuta de leur journée.

- Au fait, pitchoune, tu as fais quoi toi pendant notre absence ? demanda Kéro.

- C'est vrai ça, enchérit Spinel, vous n'avez pas senti la tempête tous les deux ?

- Nous avons eu effectivement deux bourrasques de vent, répondit calment Yué tout en scrutant de ses yeux translucides la jeune magicienne.

- Euh…continua celle-ci, ben…je n'ai pas fais grand-chose en faite. Je me suis surtout reposée … Yué m'a soutenue lors des bourrasques de vent et puis…. Je ne suis pas sûre mais j'ai cru voir quelque chose flotter dans les airs…mais Yué n'a rien vu…c'est sûrement mon imagination qui m'a causé des tours !!!

Tout le monde la regarda un peu perplexe sur ce qu'elle venait de dire… Puis les conversations reprirent de plus belles sur les différents exploits qu'avaient commis les deux cousins. Sakura écouta ces histoires d'une oreille distante, repensant à cette étrange lueur verte qu'elle avait vue.

Le dîner s'acheva et tout le monde partit dans leur quartier attitré pour y trouver le repos d'une bonne nuit de sommeil….


	10. Une course, du vent

Mesdames et Messieurs bonjour et bienvenue aujourd'hui à la course annuelle Piffle ! Je vous rappelle que ce grand évènement commencera dans maintenant trente minutes, le temps à nos courageux concourants de s'adonner à leurs préparatifs de dernières minutes ! Comme vous le voyez sur vos écrans, le point de départ d'effectuera au centre ville, ensuite les concourants partiront pour une traversée de plus d'une heure dans le désert pour revenir valider leur tour au centre ville afin d'accéder à leur prochaine étape…

C'est dans le hangar volant que se trouvait les voyageurs dimensionnels avec leurs amis. Les deux coureurs d'un jour se trouvaient chacun près de son véhicule. L'anglais avait plutôt l'air d'être d'un calme déconcertant tandis que son cousin, le chinois, faisait des allers-retours incessant, montrant son stress au plus haut point.

Vous devriez vous calmer un peu, Shaolan, demanda Nakoru. Vous avez fait des exploits en entraînement, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vraiment. Vous êtes tout à fait prêt et opérationnel pour cette course, je n'en ai pas le moindre doute.

Il a raison, poursuivit Sakura, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail ! En une semaine vous avez réussi à maitriser parfaitement ces machins volants !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et soupira un bon coup avant de prendre appui sur son véhicule. Yué, qui observait la scène de loin, s'approcha de son maitre pour lui donner de quoi boire.

Spinel, lui se trouvait assit confortablement sur la banquette de la voiture d'Eriol. Sakura s'approcha de Shaolan et lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule pour essayer de le réconforter.

Soudain, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit pour laisser paraître Tomoyo accompagnée de Kerbéros et de Ruby Moon. Le petit ours volant s'approcha en vitesse près de son maitre en rigolant.

Peuchère, les amis, dit-il alors, regardez donc ce qu'on a confectionné pour vous !

Sans plus attendre il défit avec Ruby les banderoles qu'ils avaient fabriquées pour encourager leurs maitres respectifs. Tout le monde pouffa de rire devant la banderole confectionnée par le gardien solaire, sauf Shaolan qui se rapprocha dangereusement de son gardien.

Est-ce que tu te fous de moi, peluche ?

Ben quoi ? Demanda le concerné. Tu devrais être heureux que j'aie pensé à toi, Bien sûr, si la pitchoune avait participé, tu comprends bien que c'est à elle que j'aurais porté mes encouragements ! Malheureusement je suis obligé de me rabattre sur toi, morveux !

REPETE UN PEU !

S'en suivit une course poursuite effrénée au sein du hangar entre le gardien et son maître, ce qui fini par faire éclater de rire le reste de la troupe. Kerberos avait certes fait une banderole encourageante, cependant, il était inscrit dessus « Bonne chance…SALE MORVEUX ! »

Pendant que tout le monde s'amusait de la situation, une personne chargée de l'organisation s'approcha de Tomoyo et Nakoru en leur demandant de bien vouloir prendre place pour le discours de lancement de la course, qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Les deux concernés acquiescèrent et dirent aux deux concourants d'aller rejoindre les autres participants.

Sakura et les gardiens suivirent le couple d'amoureux afin de s'installer sur l'un des grand vaisseaux pour avoir une vue en hauteur de la course.

Tous les participants étaient maintenant réunis près de la ligne de départ, il y avait d'ailleurs plus d'une cinquantaine de concourants, tous ou presque venant des quatre coins de ce monde pour participer à ce grand évènement.

Tomoyo et Naoko commencèrent à faire leur discours d'ouverture de cette course. Ils saluèrent la foule, les remerciant de s'être déplacée pour vivre ce moment, ils rappelèrent les prix en jeu dans cette course avant d'amorcer le décomptage du départ.

Au signal de départ, tous les joueurs partirent en trombe pour ce premier tour de course, Les gardiens des deux magiciens agitaient les banderoles frénétiquement en encourageant leur maître respectif, à part Yué qui resta dans son calme habituel. Sakura quant à elle gardait les yeux fixés sur l'un des écrans géants qui retransmettait en direct le suivi de la course, espérant voir ses camarades.

Eriol et Shaolan ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal. L'anglais portait le numéro 12 et le chinois portait le numéro 36. Ils arrivaient à tenir la cadence infernale qu'imposait cette course en restant en milieu de peloton. Shaolan se trouvait légèrement en avance par rapport à Eriol, quelques engins volant les distanciant l'un de l'autre. La sortie de la ville fut une étape assez facile. Mais le plus dur vint d'arriver. En effet, ils arrivèrent maintenant au niveau du grand désert qui était baptisé « désolation ». Cet endroit cachait pas mal de surprise avec ses grands canyons, sa brume menaçant très vivement le champ de vision et d'autres choses encore. Les deux magiciens redoutaient ce lieu. Malgré l'entrainement intensifs qu'ils eurent, les deux cousins restaient quand même très tendus et nerveux à l'idée de devoir traverser ce désert.

Shaolan ralentit un peu pour se retrouver à hauteur de son cousin, une fois côte à côte, ils foncèrent ensemble dans l'entre de ce désert, affrontant la brume désertique.

Leur champ de vision se fut très largement rétrécit, ils durent avancer à tâtons dans cette purée de poids, évitant de justesse des pics de rock dont l'ombre apparut à la dernière minute dans le brouillard. Ils rattrapèrent quelques concourants qui se perdaient dans la brume. Au bout de trois quart d'heure, ils purent enfin voir la brume se dissiper pour laisser place aux rayons de soleil éblouissant leur vision quelques instants. Shaolan se tourna vers Eriol pour lui faire un petit signe de main avant de repartir en trombe au devant, voulant rattraper son retard sur les autres concourants. Eriol, le voyant partir à vitesse grand V, fit de même. En vingt minutes, ils arrivèrent de nouveau en ville et passèrent la ligne comptabilisant les tours.

Les voyants arriver en vitesse, le reste de la troupe se mirent à hurler leur nom en secouant frénétiquement les banderoles d'encouragements. Ils firent leur premier tour en une heure dix, ce qui, selon les commentateurs était un temps plus que correct. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient rattraper la dizaine de concourants devant eux. En tout cas, ils furent bien partit pour avoir une bonne place dans le classement général.

Alors que Sakura regardait de nouveaux les écrans pour suivre la course, une petite lumière dorée sortie de son corps pour se poser un peu plus en arrière du vaisseau, laissant apparaître le chat électrique, gardien d'une des orbes élémentaires. La demoiselle se retourna pour le voir apparaitre. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué, trop pris dans le suivi de la course. La jeune femme s'approcha du chat pour voir ce qu'il avait. Elle le vit regarder en face de lui, en commençant à s'hérisser et pousser un grognement. Sakura regarda alors dans la direction que cet être magique visait sans voir quoique ce soit.

Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Yué, qui s'était approché de la magicienne

Je n'en sais rien, répondit cette dernière.

Et puis soudain, le vent se leva, déstabilisant tout le monde par surprise. C'est alors que Sakura vit la lumière verte qu'elle avait déjà vue auparavant, dans la direction que le chat regardait. Ce dernier, à l'apparition de la lumière s'hérissa encore plus et poussa des grognements beaucoup plus importants.

La magicienne entendit encore une sorte de voix dont elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait jusqu'au moment où elle pu saisir de mots « SUIS-MOI ». Elle vit alors la lumière se transformer en une sorte d'oiseau avant de se dissiper en vent pour partir en direction du désert. Sakura, ainsi que le chat électrique coururent le long du vaisseau jusqu'au moment où ils ne pouvaient plus avancer. Ils regardèrent la direction qu'avait prise le vent avant de disparaitre.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? Interrogea le gardien lunaire.

Sakura se retourna pour le regarder un moment, sans répondre, puis partit en direction de Tomoyo

- Dites-moi, Tomoyo-chan, Vous avez bien encore une machine volante dans ce vaisseau ?

- Oui, bien sûre.

- Et bien, il m'en faut une tout de suite !

- QUOI ?

Tout le monde cria en même temps, surpris pas ce que venait de dire la magicienne. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et se précipita, en prenant le chat dans ses bras, vers le hangar du vaisseau. Les autres la suivirent en trombe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Mais enfin, Sakura, tu ne peux par prendre un engin comme ça, et puis, tu ne sais même pas le conduire. Protesta Kerbéros

Et puis, c'est dangereux avec la course, il est interdit de circuler tant que la course n'est pas fini, intervint Nakoru.

La jeune femme ne prit pas garde de ce que lui racontait les autres, elle s'approcha d'un scooter volant, l'examina très brièvement avant de monter dessus et de le mettre en route.

Ouvrez le hangar ! Ordonna-t-elle

Dis nous au moins ce qu'il se passe ! Supplia Tomoyo

OUVREZ LE HANGAR !

Elle avait hurlé la dernière phrase. Son comportement devenait de plus en plus nerveux, elle devait sortir, c'est sûr ! Sans apporter d'autres arguments, Nakoru se dirigea vers les commandes pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois ouverte, le scooter partit en grande vitesse, sans laisser le temps à qui que ce soit de riposter. Tout le monde s'approcha de la sortie pour voir Sakura s'éloigner.

Suivons-là. Dis alors Yué.

Et sans plus tarder, il fit sortir ses ailes pour partir à la suite de Sakura. Sans plus attendre, les trois autres gardiens partirent à leur tour après leur transformation.

Tomoyo et Nakoru remontèrent sur le toit du vaisseau pour voir sur les écrans s'ils apercevaient leur amie qui venait de partir sans donner d'explication.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que Shaolan et Eriol refirent surface en ville, ils furent un peu surpris de ne pas entendre leur gardien les encourager.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cela, chers spectateurs et téléspectateurs, voyez-vous la même chose que moi ? Mais oui ce sont bien des animaux volants ainsi que deux humains volants que nous voyons sur nos écrans ! Mais c'est incroyable ! Tout simplement stupéfiant ! Je suis sûr que cela est encore du à la magie technologique de la Daidouji Corp. ! Mais que d'imagination !

A l'entente de ce discours, les deux magiciens stoppèrent net pour regarder l'écran avec un air ahuri.

Mais qu'est qu'ils font ? Demanda Shaolan

Le mieux est d'aller voir sur le vaisseau, Sakura pourra peut être nous expliquer ! Répondit Eriol.

Ils bifurquèrent alors vers le vaisseau de Tomoyo pour apprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur des deux jeunes gens de ce monde, Tomoyo se précipita vers la rambarde pour leur parler.

Ah, vous voilà ! dit-elle

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le chinois

C'est Sakura, elle est partie sans rien dire vers le désert ! s'affola la jeune femme. Vos gardiens sont partis à sa poursuite ! Mais c'est dangereux, avec ce vent qui vient de se lever !

Sans attendre un argument de plus, Shaolan partit illico à la recherche de la jeune magicienne. Eriol soupira en se disant que c'est dommage, mais il pouvait dire adieu à la course, puis il partit à son tour pour rattraper son cousin.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils eurent vite fait rattrapé leur gardien. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour avoir un peu plus d'explications, puis chacun prit ses gardiens dans leur voiture avant de repartir vers le désert.

Le vent devenait de plus en plus fort. Ils hurlaient le nom de la demoiselle en espérant une réponse. Malheureusement ce ne fut que le vide ou les bruits des autres concourants qu'ils entendirent.

Maître, regardez par là-bas ! Dit alors Yué

Tous regardaient dans la direction qu'il montrait et virent des éclairs apparaitre de temps à autre qui fendait la brume. Sans attendre une minute de plus les voilà partis vers l'endroit découvert. Les bourrasques de vent devenaient tellement intense que les deux magiciens eurent du mal à garder le contrôle de leur véhicule, d'autant plus qu'il leur a fallu slalomer entre les rochers qui s'élevaient dans le brouillard épais.

Regardez là-bas, on dirait son scooter ! Hurla Ruby Moon.

Ils regardèrent le lieu et s'approchèrent afin de se poser à côté.

WIND ! dit alors Shaolan

Une petite lumière verte apparut devant le maitre des cartes, puis la créature magique se révéla, tourna autour des deux magiciens et leur gardien afin de former une bulle protectrice contre les violentes rafales. Ils marchèrent à l'aveuglette, en criant le nom de leur amie disparue jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent enfin une réponse. Ils la virent enfin, accompagnée de la créature électrique qui avait l'air de se battre contre….de l'air.

SAKURAAAA ! hurla le petit ours jaune en fonçant sur la demoiselle

Vous tous ? Mais… Et la course ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrain d'y participer ?

Et te laisser toute seule face à ça ? intervint Eriol. De plus, tu n'a pas de pouvoir pour te protéger.

Pourquoi es-tu partie seule ? Es- tu devenue folle ? Qu'est ce qui t'es passée par la tête ? Il faut être malade pour partir seule avec ce vent infernal ! Gronda Shaolan

Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Réplica aussitôt la japonaise. Ce gardien est venu chercher de l'aide mais vous n'étiez pas disponible, alors je l'ai suivi, comme il me l'a demandé !

Mais…. Il n'y a rien d'autre que nous ici, ton chat complètement fou lançant des éclairs on ne sait pourquoi et ce vent qu i n'en fini pas de souffler ! reprit le Chinois

La jeune femme resta quelques minutes pantoise face à ce que venait de dire Shaolan, puis fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de la créature électrique pour sonder les environs. Pourtant, elle voyait bien ce grand oiseau qui se trouvait sur le dessus, envoyant des bourrasques de vent agrémentés par les éclairs de la créature électrique afin de combattre le monstre « ventileux » qui s'était formé. Elle retourna vers ses camarades de voyage l'air nerveux.

Vous ne voyez vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle. Yué, tu ne vois rien ?

Que vois-tu précisément ? Demanda ce dernier

Mais là, juste en face, ils combattent cette créature d'air, c'est elle qui est la cause de cette tempête ! C'est l'orbe de l'air qui l'a créé ! Son gardien est juste là, au dessus du chat, et tout deux essaie de reprendre le contrôle de l'orbe ! Vous ne voyez vraiment rien ?

Tout ce qu'on voit, est comme te l'a dit Shaolan, reprit Eriol, nous ne voyons ni le gardien, ni la créature d'air.

ATTENTION !

Spinel, Kerberos et Rubis se précipitèrent sur les trois magiciens afin de les protéger de l'énorme coup de vent qui leur arrivait droit dessus.

Sale monstre, je vais t'apprendre moi à nous attaquer en traitre ! Sortit Kerberos

Celui-ci se plaça alors près du chat électrique afin de joindre à son attaque la langue de feu. Spinel le suivi et fit de même. Rubis et Yué se placèrent devant les trois humains afin de pouvoir les protéger du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Vous les voyez donc ? Demanda Sakura.

Pas vraiment, répondit Yué. En se concentrant on peut apercevoir vaguement des ombres là où tu vois des créatures magiques, mais rien de très précis.

Que doit-on faire pour arrêter tout ça ? Demanda Eriol

Sakura ne su que répondre à cette question, elle ne savait trop e qu'il fallait faire à part qu'il était nécessaire d'immobiliser le monstre afin de pouvoir accéder à l'orbe.

_Une fois la créature pris au piège, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, protégée des Dieux, pour pouvoir faire en sorte que l'orbe retrouve son calme._ Intervint l'oiseau en pensée à Sakura.

Et que devons nous faire pour cela ? Répondit la japonaise à haute vois

_Il faut emprisonner la créature dans une prison élémentaire qui l'immobilisera. A ce moment, j'unirais ma force à ton être afin que tu puisses t'approcher de l'orbe. Après, protégée des Dieux, tu sauras quoi faire_

Comment ça je saurais quoi faire ? Je ne connaissais même pas l'existence des orbes avant ce voyage !

_Aie confiance, tout ira bien…_

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Posa Shaolan

Il faut emprisonner le monstre dans une prison élémentaire, après, le gardien se chargera du reste en passant par moi, répondit la jeune femme.

D'accord, acquiesça Eriol. La prison élémentaire, c'est dans nos cordes, après cela, ce sera à vous de jouer ! Il va falloir que tu nous guides, vu que nous sommes incapables de voir où se trouve ce monstre !

OK !

Les trois magiciens s'approchèrent alors du bord de la falaise où se trouvaient les créatures magiques gardiennes afin de pouvoir se mettre à l'action. Après avoir attendu les indications de Sakura, les deux cousins unirent leurs pouvoirs afin de créer une prison élémentaire autour de la créature magique. Au bout de quelques minutes ils entendirent un rugissement de mécontentement, preuve que l'ennemi était alors enfermé.

A ce moment, l'oiseau se transforma en petite lumière et fondit sur Sakura. Celle-ci, secouée par l'entrée dans son corps de la créature, perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver genoux à terre. Après quelque seconde d'adaptation à sa nouvelle condition, elle se releva. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un vert lumineux et une aura de la même couleur l'entoura. La magicienne s'éleva dans les airs et prit la direction de la créature emprisonnée. A ce moment précis, elle fit une série de gestes qui firent hurler encore plus le monstre avant qu'il finisse par tournoyer sur lui-même avant d'imploser.

Les gardiens et leur maître au vu de l'implosion, redoutaient la vague de retour qu'il allait devoir supporter. Ils se précipitèrent au sol avant de sentir un énorme et violent souffle d'air sans précédent.

Quand ils se redressèrent, ils virent Sakura récupérer un globe dont on pouvait percevoir toute la magie qu'il enfermait à l'intérieur. La demoiselle rejoignit ses amis en se posant délicatement au sol. Elle ferma les yeux et une lueur verte sortit de son corps. Cette fois-ci tout le monde pu la voir. La lueur prit la forme d'un petit oiseau en air.

Je te remercie, protégée des Dieux, sache que quoi qu'il arrive maintenant, je serais prêt à venir à ton aide.

Merci gardien de l'air, j'apprécie ta gratitude, j'espère simplement que nous pourrons trouver tes semblables assez rapidement.

Avec toi, protégée des Dieux, tout ira bien, j'ai confiance et mes semblables verrons en toi une personne de confiance et se rallieront à ta cause.

A la fin de ces mots, le petit oiseau reprit l'aspect de lumière et entra dans le globe. Ses camarades se rapprochèrent alors d'elle pour la féliciter de la récupération de l'orbe. Puis ils reprirent route vers la ville. Rubis prit le contrôle du scooter tandis que Sakura monta avec Eriol dans son véhicule.

Ils arrivèrent en ville où la course était maintenant bien finie depuis un bon moment. Cependant, les gens étaient encore dehors entrain de hurler et de faire la fête. Pas mal d'animations ont pris place partout en ville et chacun put s'amuser tant qu'ils le voulaient.

La troupe de voyageur se dirigea vers le vaisseau où leur deux amis de ce monde les attendaient. Arrivée prés du vaisseau, Sakura se leva et fit d'énormes signes à Tomoyo et Nakoru afin de les rassurer.

A peine mis le pied à terre, la japonaise fut pris d'assaut par la grande brune qui pleura de joie sur son retour ! Nakoru, quant à lui, aida les deux hommes à sortit et entreprit une vague discussion avec eux.

Maintenant que nous avons récupéré ce que nous recherchions, il serait peut-être temps de partir. Suggéra Spinel.

Quoi ? S'exclama Tomoyo. Mais vous venez à peine de rentrée de votre périlleuse excursion ! vous devez vous reposer !

Je pense que Spinel à raison, dit Eriol. Il vaut mieux pour nous de partir, on a passé bien assez de temps ici, nous pourrons nous reposer à notre prochaine étape.

Kinomoto-chan, tu peux nous transporter ? Demanda Shaolan

Ça ira, je peux le faire.

Tomoyo voulu donner une nouvelle objection mais au vu du regard déterminée de Sakura à partir et du fait que Nakoru lui demanda de ne pas insister, elle ravala ses paroles.

Après des au revoir plus que chaleureux, Les voyageurs firent une ronde puis disparurent dans un halo de lumière rosée...

Ils atterrirent quelques minutes plus tard au beau milieu d'un grand jardin…. Dans une fontaine !

Génial, vraiment ! intervint le métisse. Non, c'est vrai il y a du progrès, on apparait à même le sol…mais on ne pouvait pas atterrir je ne sais pas moi… A côté de la fontaine, par exemple ?

Désolée répondit la magicienne, confuse de ne pas encore avoir réussi à faire une apparition bien comme il fallait.

L'anglais soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils sortirent tous de la fontaine avant de faire un peu plus attention aux alentours. Les passants les dévisageaient bizarrement, pensant que c'était une bande de jeunes pas très fréquentable.

Euh, dis moi Shaolan…Cet endroit ne te rappelle rien ? Demanda Eriol

Si…. Je crois bien qu'on est à Hong Kong !


End file.
